Nightfall Is Bliss
by Jenn0509
Summary: Seth Clearwater has never gone looking for his imprint, the pack depends on him remaining constant. Lilly is the gorgeous new girl. When they meet, it's fate. What he doesn't know is that she may be more like him than he thought. M/F Seth/OC Enjoy! R&R!
1. Restless

Hello to all!

Once again, this was originally an original story of mine, but I thought it was close enough to Ms. Meyer's world that i could borrow some of her characters and play around.

I will be posting the original version on Fiction Press.

The Cullen's and the La Push wolves aren't in this chapter, but, starting next chapter, they will be in every one.

I hope you enjoy and can't wait for the next chapter, to see how I'm going to handle this magic trick.

Reviews are much loved in this stage of the game

-Jenn

* * *

"Holly! You're too slow!

"I am not, you're just too stupid!"

"Act like ladies you two!" That was ironic, my youngest trying to get her two oldest sisters to calm down.

I smiled as I watched as three of my daughters tried to pass the time by training like their brothers.

They were so beautiful. I was always grateful for my youngest daughter's neutrality. Holly was my silent instigator. She knew which buttons to push that would have Lilly fuming for hours. Holly always was the one in the middle, or at least she had been, now she was much more vocal.

Normally, I wouldn't have minded my daughters rough housing, but lately, Holly had been restless. I didn't understand what was wrong with her. Holly had always been so quiet, but now she would get angry for the tiniest things. Holly was the only one of the children that wasn't mine by blood. Her mother had died giving birth to her and I had taken her in, on top of my own three youngsters.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

I couldn't help but smile as strong arms wrapped around my waist, "Non, I won't worry you with it, my King."

I felt him smile against my shoulder, "My Queen, you mustn't keep secrets from your mate. Tell me what trouble's you."

I sighed and disentangled my husband's arms from my waist, "Chrys, some of the children are getting restless."

"Which one?"

"Holly."

His sigh was as equally as depressing as mine had been, "I always figured that she would be the first girl. She's always seemed too centered. I'd never thought she'd change before Nigel, though. What is your suggestion? You are my best and brightest council member, what should I do?"

I looked up into my love's silver eyes, "I don't know. I think it's time to take them from here. We should take them to the real world. It is tradition."

He furrowed his brow, "Are you certain, my beloved? It seems rash. She is just the first. Should we not wait for some of the others?"

"Possibly, but you know how Lilly is. She's headstrong and as soon as she gets the bug, she's next and she'll bring her twin with her. I don't think we can handle her and Oliver changing at the same time."

My husband chuckled, "You know, Anna, I think you might be right. The two of them would tear us apart. Stubborn as mules. I certainly don't know where they get that from." I raised an eyebrow at his statement and he gasped like a fish, "Are you insinuating that I'm where they got that from? I'm appalled. You wound me with your words you wicked woman."

I snorted, "Me? Wicked? As if. Chrys, when should we leave?"

"How about now?"

"Now?"

"Yes, can you have the children be ready by nightfall?"

"I might be able to. It depends on how many questions our sixteen year olds ask me before I thwack them." He grinned at me, but said nothing as he nodded me away. I stretched up to kiss his whiskered cheek, "I'll leave you to the arrangements." He saluted me and I ran to gather my seven children.

My eldest, Nigel was easy to find. He was lying in his room, undoubtedly, drawing a picture of his latest female conquest.

"Nigel? Dear one, may I come in?"

He sprung off his bed like he was on fire. He probably was, I thought dryly. "Mother, yes, please…um can I have a second?"

I stifled a laugh, "Sure." I watched through the crack in the door as my son shoved his spiral under his bed, "May I enter your domain, my Prince?"

He laughed and the sound shook my bones. He was a beautiful male. It was hard for me to believe that twenty-one years ago, I had given birth to him. His brown eyes were identical to mine and his cheekbones were high and regal, like his father's, "You know you can. I just had to shove my dirty laundry under the bed."

"Laundry, sure." I let the last word drag out just to annoy him, "You need to pack, and we are going to the real realm, Earth."

His brown eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, get busy." He opened his mouth to speak, "No questions, Nigel. Pack."

He nodded and I turned my back on my eldest, he could fend for himself.

"Momma!" Two petite bodies slammed into me from each side as I rounded the corner. "Where are we going?" I sighed, of course they knew.

I pulled my youngest set of twins off my body. "And what were you two doing to know we were going anywhere?"

My twelve year olds eyes' opened wide and the turned in unison to lock blue eyes with their other half. They looked back at me and grinned, "What makes you think we were doing anything at all?"

They always spoke either in unison or they would finish each other's sentences. I was their mother and even I thought it was creepy. "Ivy, Moss, ladies don't lie."

Ivy spoke first, "But mom, we weren't lying,"

"We were just asking a question." Moss finished smoothly.

"Watch the attitude, girls." They nodded solemnly. "We're going on a little trip. Do you both need my help or can you pack on your own? It will be rainy and cold where we're going while we're there."

"We understand. We'll be ready in thirty minutes." In a flash of golden blond hair, they were gone. Off to their room I supposed.

I found Lilly's twin napping with his research notebook resting on his chest. "Oliver. Oliver!"

He jumped awake and rolled off his bed, making a thudding noise on the floor. "What the hell!"

"Oliver!" I chided.

He blinked up at me. His silver eyes were still clouded with sleep, "Mom?"

"No, I'm an apparition." I said dryly, "Oliver, please I don't need you or your twin asking questions, I just need you two to pack some of your things and be ready to go shortly. I trust you to manage Lilly."

"Why?"

"No questions, Oliver. You can manage Lilly better than the rest of us combined."

My son laughed and his brown hair shook around his ears, "I don't know, mom, Gerry's gotten pretty good at calling her down. Lilly tends to hurt me now. She's gotten too damn strong."

"Oliver, no questions and watch your language. When did you get such a vial vocabulary?"

He blushed, "Um…Well…"

"You've been sneaking out of the castle haven't you?"

"Can I pack now?"

I laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like the best way for you to spend your time right now. I'll speak with you later."

Once again, I left my son to his own accord. Gerry was racing up the stairs after her cat, "Sweetheart, go pack some things up, we're going to go on a little trip. Make sure Holly knows and tell her to pack as well." My youngest child looked up at me with her bright eyes that disturbingly had tears in them, "Darling, what's wrong?" Even though she was eight, Gerry only showed extreme emotions.

"Momma, something's wrong with Holly."

"What are you talking about?"

Gerry hiccuped on her tears, "She attacked Lilly. We were just playing around and all of the sudden she pinned Lilly to a tree. I think she's going to hurt Lilly."

My heart stopped beating in my chest, "Chrys!"

I heard my mate's voice in my head, "What's wrong, my dear one?"

"It's Holly, outside in the yard." I felt my husband bolt from our chambers, "Gerry, please do me a favor, tell the others not to go outside. Find Oliver and stay with him in his room. He'll be in pain if Lilly's hurt."

"Please, mommy, don't let Holly or Lilly get hurt." My eight and a half year old hadn't called me mommy in years.

I kissed the top of her brown curl covered head, "I'll do my best, baby, I'll do my best."

I ran in the opposite direction as my youngest and burst out the side yard doors, "Holly!"

My adopted daughter's waist length black hair was whipping around her in the wind. She had her pale fingers wrapped around Lilly's neck, "Holly let her go. Fight me."

She swung her head around and I gasped. Her normally green eyes were red, not just red, but a vibrant blood red. "I want her to leave my Gerry alone."

"She will I promise, just come here and fight me. I'm stronger than she is. If you can beat me than you will be able to protect Gerry. I promise."

Holly let go of Lilly and she lay gasping on the ground, I would have to wipe her memory later.

Holly pulled back her fist to hit me as she moved forward. I stood still, waiting for the impact that I wasn't going to evade. Just as her fist moved forward, Chrys tackled her to the ground, "Let me go!" She tried to reach any part of his skin that she could, but my mate knew what he was doing.

"Holly, calm. You don't want to hurt anyone. Calm."

I joined my husband and pinned her head in my lap, brushing stray strands of black hair from her face, "You're not doing it right, my love." I pressed my lips to her forehead. Her body stilled nearly instantly. I had my magic rooted into my children. I could guide them with my mind and now, I reduced Holly to her most normal state.

Chrys let her go and she gripped my hands and pulled herself into my lap. I continued to brush her hair with my fingers and she started to bawl. "Hush, child of mine, hush. It'll be okay."

My husband's hand joined mine on our daughter's head, "I'm glad we're leaving soon. She can't take much more." I nodded and after a few moments, Holly had fallen asleep, "I'll take Holly to the entrance hall if you'll help Lilly and get the others down stairs without killing each other." I nodded tersely and helped my mate adjust our fifteen year-old in his arms.

Lilly was lying unconscious on the grass, "Can you get Lilly too?"

"Sure."

"I'll have Oliver pack for her."

It took me fifteen minutes to gather the rest of the kids. Oliver hadn't fought me when I'd told him to pack for his twin, he'd felt her pain. Although, he nearly had a coronary when he saw the bruises forming on his twin's neck, bruises in the shape of their sister's hands. He hadn't thought that someone had tried to strangle his twin. Chrys shut him down quickly enough and Gerry held her tongue.

Gerry, although my youngest, was by far the most mature and intelligent of my children. It was disconcerting to look into her violet eyes; they had an all-seeing edge to them. Gentility ran in her blood as well as in her name, Geranium.

Before I could ask her to, she walked to her still unconscious sister and placed her hands over the purple hand marks on Lilly's neck. I smiled, when she pulled away, not a mark was left on her sister's pale, thin neck.

Chrys came from behind again and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Anna, we need to leave, unless you want to deal with my mother coming out here and skinning our butts for me trying to take you away. They really do adore you."

I giggled and he kissed my neck, "I'm glad I was the first girl you brought home, your parents don't know what they're missing. Hey, It's better for me, I get to be a queen."

"You're the only on I'd have, Anemone."

"Oh gag me, don't call me that. It's Anna."

"It's your name."

"Blame my mother, Chrysanthemum." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Nigel, trying to gain our attention, held up his hand like a school child, "Could you two, perhaps, not do the kiss and flirt thing you two like to do and let us get going?"

Chrys sighed and let his body slump on my shoulder, nearly pushing me down, "I guess, but how do you think that you came along."

All of our conscious children groaned, except for Gerry, she did, however, wrinkle her nose in disgust. I shrugged Chrys off and hoisted my youngest up onto my hip, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and I elbowed Chrys in the ribs. A few seconds later and my family and I had switched worlds. A collective breath was taken as a reaction to the subtle pressure change. Lilly and Holly moaned. I'd assumed the pressure change would wake them. Their eyes opened.

Lilly's silver eyes were fully dilated, some of the blood vessels had popped, "What the hell was that, Holly?"

Holly blinked in the sunlight that was streaming through the tree canopy, her still bloodshot eyes hypersensitive, "I'm not sure? God, did I attack you?" She started gasping and Gerry hugged her, easing the pain in her body from the change.

Lilly rubbed her neck, over where the mark of Holly's hands should have been, "I don't remember. Really, I'm fine though thanks for asking."

Holly snorted. "You sure sound fine, smart ass."

Lilly grinned, "It's a quality, you're just jealous." Holly rolled her eyes at her.

Chrys coughed to silence our children, "Well, guys, welcome home. Forks, Washington.

* * *

P.S. All their names are flowers, I hope you noticed. If you didn't, than you know now. It plays a small part in my little plot here.

P.S.S. Please review. It's hard to know what I'm doing right and wrong in a story if no one reviews.

Thanks,

-Jenn


	2. Dark Flower, Light Sky

Hello!

I only got one review...

That makes me sad...

But...

You all get a chapter because it makes me happy to see what y'all think. So PLEASE review. (My only reviewer gets a special treat at the bottom!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Dark Flowers, Light Sky_**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Seth Clearwater**_

Man, Jacob sure was whiny today. It might have been because the Cullen's finally made him go home to Billy and to see his visiting sisters, but he really didn't have to take it out on me.

It's not that he didn't enjoy seeing his sisters and Billy, but it really killed him to leave Nessie. It was kind of sweet that after Jacob left, Nessie was all over Rosalie. He was a constant thorn in Rosalie and Bella's sides. I, on the other hand, had the brains to know that vampires need space. They didn't enjoy him hogging their little girl, who looked like a six-year-old. I had yet to wear out my welcome. I was home when I didn't feel like hanging out with Emmett and Jacob didn't need me.

It was funny, I had kind of been scared of the big Cullen at first, but he had decided to make me his buddy…dude kicked my ass every time we played video-games. He thought it was funny. He also thought it was funny to call me his 'Little Wolfie'. That was not funny.

I've been going to school and still live with my mom. Not that that's a big deal, I am still just a sixteen year old in high school. Leah is still sort of pissed over the whole Nessie-Cullen thing, but at least she's quiet about it now. I'm the only one lucky enough to be her sounding board.

It was my turn to watch Nessie. She was generally asleep when it was my turn, but not today. She was angry and sitting on the sofa next to me with her jaw set an arms crossed in a completely Bella manner. I'd been trying to coax her out of her mood all day, but I'd decided hours ago just to wait 'till Bella and Edward got home. Now I was flipping through the sports channels on Bella and Edward's TV.

"Nessie, hey, do you want to go outside?"

"I'm not going anywhere without Jake." Damn she was persistent.

"Please, Nessie, for me? I though I was cool."

She looked me over pointedly, her jaw still set, "You're funny sometimes."

"Glad I'm a source of amusement for you." I growled.

She slit her eyes at me, "I'll tell Jake you're being mean."

"Brat."

"I am not! Jake!!!" Crap… He would hear her and I would be dead.

"Nessie! No! Do you want to go hunting?"

"I want Jake!" It was so odd to have a girl that looked so young, acted so mature one minute and then the next she was wailing like a three year old, a year and a half older than she actually was. It was creepy to know that she would look like a teenager in less than four years. I loved Nessie, it was hard not to, but recently my temper had been short. I didn't know what was really wrong with me. I knew it wasn't her, but I still couldn't help but to snap at her when Jacob wasn't around. The little half-vampire just had a knack for annoying me.

"Ness!" I sighed and rubbed my eyes against the base of my palms, Jacob to the rescue. I didn't even bother to defend my actions as I walked past him. "Seth?"

"I'm going to school." Sure, it was a Friday and I had skipped my morning classes, but right now the only thing that would calm me down was to be stuck in the middle of the monotony of high school life.

I slammed the front door with a little more strength than I had intended and the poor thing shook in its frame.

I'd heard the stories of Edward and Bella's meeting, but it had never occurred to me that Biology class might have some sort of deal with fate.

He, yes he, was sitting in the front row of class. I forced myself to walk past him, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I'd never felt like this before towards any male and I couldn't even tell you what color his eyes were. "Seth?"

My lab partner slid into the seat next to me, forcing me to break my eyes away. "Yeah, Jason?"

"What're you staring at?"

"Him. Do you know who he is?" I pointed at the back of the kid's head.

"Yeah, he and his siblings started school this morning when you weren't here."

"What's his name?" I clenched my teeth, waiting for a reply.

"Oliver, he and his twin are in our grade."

I gasped, "He has a twin?"

"Yeah, a sister. They have a younger sister that has some classes with our grade. Speak of the devil." Yes, devil was the right word to describe this girl. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that looked like silk that covered most of her body. Her black hair was really long and shiny. Her green eyes looked like they could cut through glass.

She scanned the room and I didn't miss how her eyes widened when they found Jason. I looked at him and he was smirking at her. She held his gaze for several seconds before pulling her eyes away to speak softly to the teacher. She ended up sitting across the aisle from Jason and not with her brother.

I spent the rest of the class with my eyes glued to the back of Oliver's head.

When the bell rang, my eyes were drawn to Jason. He had stood from his seat and grabbed the new girl's wrist. She was giving him a nasty look, but she walked beside him. I was curious. What was Jason doing? This was so not in his character, he was my only friend that wasn't a wolf.

I followed them down the hall and almost passed out with shock when he pulled her into a closet. I put my ear to the door as soon as it shut completely.

"Jason, I told you I would see you soon." Wow, the girl's voice was smooth, but at the same time had a huskiness that sounded lust induced. That couldn't be right, she had just met Jason.

"Is your whole family here?" Jason sounded pissed.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter, I'm in this realm for good now. I don't ever have to leave."

Now he just sounded surprised, "How did you manage to do it?"

"I faked my transition. I nearly killed my sister. Good God, Jason, I nearly killed her." I knew what kissing sounded like from hanging with Emmett and they sounded like they were getting after it. The girl needed air first, "How is he?"

"Sander?"

"Yeah."

"He's wonderful. He looks just like me."

I'd known that Jason had a son, but he'd made it pretty clear that the boy's mother wasn't in the picture.

"I was hoping he'd at least have my hair."

"Nope, you lose. He's a blond."

She was the mother of Jason's son?

"Damn, I knew I should have gone after the brunette."

"Hah! I can tell you that I'm the best you'll ever get."

The girl sighed, "I know that, but I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, my sweet Hells Bells?"

She laughed and it sounded almost vampiric, "You do know that that is an oxymoron, right?"

"Yeah, but do I look like I care?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. I'm scared because I don't know where to go from here. I'm with you now, but I'll have to leave. I don't think I can bear leaving you again."

"I don't want you to leave me. Come with me, I can protect you."

"You know that's a lie, Jason. My parents would kill you. I can't ever put you in that kind of danger."

"I'm not in danger, this is the safest place to be, Forks. Your parents chose well."

"I can't leave the family right now, I feel big changes coming and I don't like where they're headed."

"Let me help you."

"I can't"

"I don't care, Holly. Let me protect you."

The girl laughed in a diktat manner, "Jason, you need to focus on protecting Sander, not me."

"I want to protect you both."

"You can't protect me, Jason."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"I can't control myself. I nearly killed my sister and you want to know something? I enjoyed it. I wrapped my fingers around her neck and I watched her struggle. I'm not normal, not right. I watched the look in her eyes. I could taste her shock, and her fear and I loved it. I wanted to see the light fade from her eyes. I don't even trust myself not to kill you right now. I certainly don't trust myself with Lysander."

"Holly!"

"I'm sorry, Jason." I heard her move towards the door and lunged down the hall and around the corner.

What was I doing? First, I got so angry with Nessie, then, I couldn't take my eyes off a _guy_ and now, I was eavesdropping on my best human friend. I'd never done any of these things until today, never even thought about them. I'd always been calm and I'd never gotten angry with Nessie before. I certainly wasn't gay, was I? No, I would have known that by now. I'd never snooped in my best friends business. Something wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" I hadn't realized I was on the ground until a soft voice made me look up…into the clearest gray eyes I'd ever seen. "Hi, I'm Lilly."

I stopped breathing. I couldn't focus on anything, but her. It was like the world had just been pulled out from under my feet. My perspective on the entire world had just changed.

* * *

Hah! I threw you guy's for a loop didn't I? (A gay Seth? Am I really that screwed up?)

I'm sorry, I'm mean that way. :)

Thanks so much to Ms. Jacob Black for reviewing AND adding NIB to story alert. You get a cookie and if you act now, you get a role in my story!

See what happens when you review?

Thanks for reading!

-Jenn

* * *


	3. Consumption

So...wow...um...this is a really long chapter. I'm not sure where all of this came from because I just started it yesterday, but here it is!

Today, I will be posting the original on Fiction Press. If you'd like to check it out, my username is the same. It will be titled Seasons. (I wrote it a long time ago, so some things are different and the whole thing is poorly written compared to this story.) Note: Some spoilers for this story may be in Seasons. Read at on cost, but please, feel free to read.

* * *

Consumption

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Lilly Davenport**_

As soon as I'd told him my name, it seemed like we both just zoned out. He was beyond beautiful. His skin was a beautiful russet color. He had strangely light eyes that contrasted with his dark skin and long dark ponytail. When I finally recognized the buzz of the school bell, I held out my hand, "We need to get to class."

He blinked up at me and then stared at my out stretched hand, "I don't bite."

He looked back to my face with a look of awe on his face, "I'm Seth."

I grinned, "Well, Seth, I would shake your hand, but I need to help you get up first."

He looked away from me and glanced at the hall behind me, "Thanks." He gripped my hand in his and as I helped him up, I almost passed out. His hand on mine felt…incredible. He was so warm, like he'd stuck his hand in an oven. I had never realized how cold I was until he'd touched me, "What class do you have for seventh period?"

I blinked like an idiot for several seconds before pulling my schedule out of my backpack, "Algebra two. What do you have?"

He moved my schedule so that he could see it, "We're in the same class. I'll take you there."

Our teacher found obvious delight in putting us next to each other because we were 'friends'. I focused on the class work until the teacher let us have free time at the end of class. "I'm Seth."

I snorted, "So I've been told. I'm curious. What do you do in your free time?"

I wanted to throw something at him. Did we have some strange obsession with staring at each other? "I hang out with my friends."

"Friends. Huh, I've never really had a friend before." His expression made me nervous. I rubbed my neck with both hands, a habit I had developed since we had come to Forks.

"What?"

I felt myself blush, "Yes, my siblings and I were home schooled. My brother and I wanted to go to public school and when you're twins, it's really easy to put up a big fuss. Our parents didn't stand a chance. Do you have siblings?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I have an older sister. Her name is Leah. She spends most of her time with our friend Jacob and his friends."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Jacob, well, at least I hope he still is. I might have made him angry today."

"Time heals all. I'm sure you are a hard person to stay mad at."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I'd like to get to know you better." Good Lord I sounded like an idiot! I might as well have just told the boy that I thought he was hot and then jumped him like some hooker. Well, maybe my words didn't sound that desperate.

"Hey, Lilly, since you're new here, would you like to hang out with me and maybe some of my friends after school?"

Yet again I could only stare at him for what seemed like forever, "I'd love to. I just need to tell my brother. He's my twin so he gets a little paranoid if he doesn't know where I am."

Seth was grinning like an idiot, "That's great."

The bell rang, "I'll be right back, don't move." I jumped out of my chair and nearly skidded out the door, "Ollie!"

I'd never thought about running track, but if the way I was running now was any indication, than I would be really good and when I hit my change, even better. "Lilly, what's wrong?" My twin was panting; I'd obviously scared the crap out of him.

"I'm going to a friends house. I'll be back by eight."

My brother's silver eyes narrowed, "You've already made a friend?"

"Is that a crime?"

I wasn't surprised when he grabbed me and hugged me, "I'm beyond proud of you. Maybe I've finally taught you to be nice."

"Hey, Ollie, have I ever told you that you're gay?"

"I am not!" He blushed, "I like girls…very much."

I groaned, "I so didn't need that mental image. Gross! I'm leaving."

As I walked away he yelled, "Oh, don't worry about my friendless existence, just go and have fun! I'll take the beating from mom and dad, but you go ahead and have a good time."

I ignored him.

"Can you come?" Seth asked eagerly. I nodded, "Yes! Let's go. I had to leave my car at home so we need to catch a ride with my friends. Have you met any of the Cullen's?"

"I think so. Is one the tall, pretty blond girl who looks like she wants to eat everyone?"

Seth snorted as we walked to the parking lot, "That would be a Cullen, Rosalie."

"Pretty name." I commented truthfully.

"You really don't have to say that."

"I mean it, Rosalie is a very pretty name. Its direct Latin translation is Rose. A very pretty name."

"How would you know what her name means in Latin?"

I laughed, "My name is Lillium. My father likes plants. My twin is named Oliver, which is long for Olive. He is peace and I am purity. We go together. That's what our mother always says."

"Your mother must be kind."

I smiled, "Oh yes, my mother is very kind. She does tend to stress about things a little too much, though."

"What is there to stress about it's just you and your brother and sister?" Oh, he assumed that Holly and Oliver where my only siblings.

"Actually, there are seven of us. I'm the oldest girl and second oldest all over. My older brother is twenty-one and my youngest sister is almost nine."

"You sound like you love them very much."

I couldn't contain my grin, "I do. My family is everything to me. Where I'm from large families are rare."

"I'd meant to ask. Where are you from?"

My mood border lined grim, "A place called London. It's a beautiful place, but it's so stifling. When I'm there it's like I can't breath." I made eye contact with him and smiled softly, "I can breath right now."

He blinked dumbly, "You're British?"

To be honest I was not totally familiar with the term, "Um…yes, I suppose so."

"That's amazing, your accent is hardly noticeable."

I giggled at his enthusiasm; "Ollie and I worked hard so we would blend in. I'm glad I don't sound like too much of a freak."

I came to a sudden stop in the middle of the hall when Seth grabbed my arm, "You aren't a freak at all."

I could only stare at his hand on my arm. No one ever touched a member of my family without permission. I should have been angry, I should have had his arm cut off for his insolence, but I could only stare. I used my other hand and took his hand off of my arm, but continued to hold it. His hand dwarfed mine, "You are so warm." I marveled at the lines on his palm and how the pale color of my skin was next to his.

My words seemed to frighten him. He pulled his hand away, "Come on, my friends are just outside. If we don't hurry, they're going to leave me." He started running and I kept pace easily.

He held the exit door open for me, "They're at the Volvo." I located the out of place car a few yards from the door.

"Wow." I gasped. They were a truly beautiful group of people. The tall shapely blond I had seen earlier was wrapped in the arms of a man that looked like a pro-linebacker. An average height brunette girl was leaning against the car, playing with the bronze haired male's hair. The blond male and the tiny dark haired girl stood leaning against each other in a perfect picture of happiness in front of the car. "They're magnificent."

The biggest male noticed me first, "Hey, Seth, you didn't tell us you had a new girlfriend."

I blushed, "Actually, I just met Seth." Good lord, what was I starting? "It's flattering that you would think that I would be his girlfriend, though."

The male just stared open mouthed at me, and the others hid smiles. I walked to the tiny girl, "I'm Lilly. I hope you don't mind me tagging along with Seth. I'm new here. Seth was kind enough to offer to let me hang out with him. I'm sorry to barge in, I hope that's okay."

She squealed. She shock of it almost made me pass out, "Lilly!" And then she was hugging me, "We are going to be the best of friends. I can already tell."

I laughed, her joy was infectious, "I'm glad you think so."

She touched a lock of my wavy brown hair, "Your hair is really pretty. Would you let me do it for you sometime?"

The blond she had been standing with pulled her back a little, "I'm sorry. My name is Jasper and this is Alice. She's a little enthusiastic."

"You two are good for each other." Every pair of Cullen eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I tend to be a little too intuitive. I'm the second oldest in my family so I'm really good at reading people."

The burly one finally seemed to have recovered from my little rant, "I'm Emmett and this is…"

"Rosalie. I saw you in the hall today. You're much prettier when you smile."

Seth sighed, "Well then, those two over there are Edward and Bella. Guys, can we go?"

Emmett smiled and opened the door to a Jeep I hadn't noticed. "Come on, Rose. Eddie-poo bring your Bella-boo."

"Emmett!" The couple groaned in unison.

Edward looked at the Volvo anxiously, "I'd rather…"

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, "We won't hurt the car. If you shut up and get in the Jeep than you'll be able to see your baby sooner. Let's go, Lilly." She hooked her arm through mine and pulled me to the backseat of the car. I was thankful that the car ride was short because I might have strangled the girl. I'd never wanted to know that much about clothes in my entire life.

Seth jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and pulled my door open. He seemed as ready to get me out of the car, as I was to get away from Alice. He walked by my side up to the house and Alice stayed pouting in the back seat of the Volvo. "Seth, do you need a ride in the morning?" Jasper asked.

Seth turned around, "Yeah, if you guys don't mind."

Jasper nodded and got in the car. I had a feeling he was a man of few words. That must have been why he was with Alice. I thought dryly, she talks for him.

Seth knocked on the door a couple of times. When nothing happened he turned to me apologetically, "I'm sorry. I knew I should have brought my key." He flashed me a smile that almost blinded me. "Mom! Your son is dying from lack of food!"

A man came from around back, "Seth, your mom and I were in the back. Come on, you can get in through the… Seth, you didn't tell us you were bringing a girl home."

I held out my hand to the stranger, "Hello, I'm Lilly Davenport."

The man pulled off a gardening glove and took my hand, shaking it firmly, "It's nice to see young people with manners. I'm Charlie Swan, Forks police chief."

"A pleasure, Mr. Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie. Mr. Swan makes me feel old."

Seth put a hand on my shoulder, "He's Bella's uncle." The man looked a little like Bella, but the comparison was hard. She was a young girl and he was an old man. "Hey, Lilly, let's go meet my mom." I followed him off the porch and around to a gate in the fence, "Mom!"

A woman about Charlie's age poked her head around tomato plant, "Seth, sweetheart, how was everyone today?" What was the deal with no one noticing me?

Seth laughed nervously, "Good, um mom? I'd like you to meet Lilly."

The woman's eyes shot open, "Oh, hello, I'm sorry, dear, I didn't see you there." The stood and brushed her dirt caked hands on her apron, "I'm Sue Clearwater. It's been a long time since Seth has brought a friend home." She approached us and planted a kiss on Seth's forehead. I watched as some mental conversation was passed from mother to son. I felt an unknown emotion rise in me. She smiled good-naturedly at me and the emotion seemed to melt away. "My son is a good man."

"I don't doubt that." I looked at Seth. I had only met him a matter of hours ago, but I already felt a sense of possession. My body was telling me that he was mine. He grinned at me.

"I do hope you'll stay for dinner. I just put the lasagna in the oven."

"Thank you so much for offering, I'd love to. I don't have to be home 'till eight. I don't want to impose, though."

She smiled, "Seth, a girl with tact. Perhaps she could teach your sister a few things. Do you know If she'll be home tonight…for dinner?" I did not miss the pause, but I ignored it.

Seth shrugged, "I think she's staying with the pack tonight. There's a meeting. I'll go later. Emily is cooking." His mother nodded and returned to her gardening. I had the urge to help her, but I reminded myself that they weren't my plants.

He lead me into, what I assumed, was a normal American house, "My room's back there, second door on the right. I'll get some snacks. I'm starved." I flashed him a smile that seemed to stun him before heading to the room he had indicated.

It was spotless; I don't know why I expected anything different. His room looked like Nigel's. Everything had a place and nothing was out of place. I scanned his music. It was the only think I knew a lot about. His albums were in alphabetical order by group and then by album title.

It was kind of sad. I couldn't really talk; I was constantly invading Oliver's room and straightening things up. My brother was a slob. I think it went with his profession. Oliver = Sleepy, Sloppy, Stupid artist. I was almost ashamed that I was his twin.

I found my way to a folded up sweater on Seth's desk. On impulse, I picked it up and held it to my face. It smelled like him. His scent was so familiar to me already. At this moment, I realized the severity of what I was doing and feeling. Fear washed over me. For an instant, I couldn't breath. The sweater fell back into its previous place. I felt Seth enter his room and I spun around. "Seth!" His name felt nice to say. Dear God, I was being consumed by this human. He was becoming my life, consuming every part of my mind. "You scared me, I didn't hear you."

He grinned and scratched to back of his neck, "I'm sorry. I'll be louder next time." He opened a bag of chips and flopped down on his bed, motioning for me to join him.

I raised an eyebrow, "Next time?" I took a chip from the bag.

I got another guilty grin, "Yeah, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"What will the Cullen's say about me stealing their friend?"

His hand found mine and held it, "They can just get over it."

I laced my fingers in his, "You're really bold. They seem like tough people."

He blushed, "I'm not normally this bold."

I giggled, "I'm not normally this nice. I tend to snap at people that piss me off." I searched his eyes for his emotions, "I can't snap at you though. I'm not really sure why." Shock, and then an unrecognizable warmth passed behind the depths of his bright eyes.

"I'm funny like that."

I chuckled, "Funny, huh."

We bantered for an hour and a half before his mother called us to dinner. Charlie, it turned out, was Sue's boyfriend and he had gone home shortly before dinner, something about a freezer of frozen fish.

It was ten past seven when I started to feel odd, "Hey, Seth, would you mind if I went home now? I'm really tired."

He smiled and followed me into the kitchen, "No, that's fine. Do you need to call your parents?"

I shook my head, "I think I'll walk. It's a beautiful night." I picked my backpack off the floor and opened the front door.

"I'll go with you." Crap, my house was farther than a normal human would go this late.

"You don't need to, Seth. I'll be fine. It's a long way."

He grabbed my shoulder, "Lilly, if it's a long way than that makes me want to come with you even more. The woods are dangerous. Especially at night."

His concern made me smile. How could I tell him no? "All right, but only half way. Your mother wouldn't want you gone all night."

"I'm out most nights anyway." He mumbled as I led him into the forest.

His tone bothered me, "Doing what?"

He stiffened, "It's nothing. I meant to ask, how do you know your way home, especially in the dark?"

In all honesty I had no idea how to get home, but the plants were helping me, forming a path that showed me the way home, hitting me on the head if I strayed. It was mildly annoying when the vines hit me, but I wasn't about to insult them and get left to find my own way home. That would be a nightmare, "I'm not positive, but I'm good in the woods. My family and I do a lot of camping."

"You all do a lot of stuff together."

"Yeah, we do. We are very lucky to all still be here. Although, I'm not sure why my older brother still lives with…"

"Hello, Lillium.

* * *

Wow! That was exhausting! I kept having to go back and add stuff to make the story less, like Lilly said, "Jumped him like some hooker" or "...sound that desperate."

It was really hard because I've developed this idea of Lilly and Seth in my head so slowing down their relationship was hard. (Not that it won't still go fast...)

I hope you enjoyed this "Super Long Spring Break Addition" I had no idea how big it was until I added it as a document. Without my author ramblings 3,196 words!

Thanks for reading,

-Jenn


	4. Fang: Part One

Hello guys! I'm going to take a free moment to add this short little chapter.

It's my first shot at a more relaxed chapter. I'm not sure it turned out right so I'd like to get some reviews. :)****

**_Fang_**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Part 1: Esme Cullen**_

Renesmee was walking by my side in the grocery store, picking out the foods she wanted. She was so cute. I had to almost fight the others to get any time alone with her, but I had dragged her along for my chore that was still foreign to me. Before Bella, everything had been different. Rosalie and I had pined for children and Edward had been my sad recluse. Now Edward had his Bella and we all had Nessie. "Grandma, can we get some cereal?"

I grinned at her, "Nessie, you can get what ever you want." The girl was a picky eater and when she asked for anything, food or nonfood, it was given. Nessie skipped back to the start of the isle and I continued on.

A woman caught my attention as I turned onto the next isle. She had long brown hair that was braided loosely giving her a kind air. The little girl that was holding her hand was looking around wildly, like she'd never been in a grocery store. "Gerry, don't gawk so. It makes you look strange." The woman chided the little girl, who looked just like her mother. It was then I first noticed the little girl's eyes. They were violet.

The little girl looked at her mother, "Mum, what is all of this?"

"Ger, it's food. This is a place to buy food."

"Food?" The child questioned.

"Yes." Her mother bent down on one knee and poked the girl softly in the stomach, "Food. It's why your brother has to work out all the time. On of these days his metabolism is going to fail him and he's going to get really, really fat. He'll look like your Great Uncle Jerome."

The little girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Uncle Jerome is a slob." She tilted her head thoughtfully, "Actually, I see the resemblance."

Her mother ruffled her hair, but stopped when she saw Nessie run past her.

She looked at me oddly and then grinned. She walked up to Nessie and I, her daughter following obediently behind, "Hello, I don't mean to be a problem, but could you tell me where the meats are. I'm terribly confused. We've only just moved to America so I'm a little frazzled." Her words were laden with a heavy English accent.

I smiled at the woman, she reminded me of myself. Her daughter's eyes unnerved me, but I knew my own eyes unnerved most humans. I told her where to find the meat and then my curiosity got the best of me, "Where are you from?" Nessie asked brightly.

The other little girl's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mother held a finger to her lips, "We're from England, London actually. My husband's sister has live in Forks and we decided to see what the big fuss she kept making was all about. Forks really is a lovely place." She looked at Nessie, "Your daughter really is beautiful."

I laughed, "She's not mine, she's my adopted granddaughter."

The woman's eyebrows shot up, "Adopted? You must be a very kind person."

"Not kind, I'd like to think, but open. Some children need a home and parents and I feel inclined to give it to them."

The woman smiled, "You must be Esme Cullen."

I nodded, "Yes, I am Esme. What is your name?"

"Oh, dear me. I'm being rude. I'm Anna Davenport." I shook her hand, "My sister-in-law has been going on and on about how she would love to have some of the Cullen children in her school. You all have had her foaming at the mouth for years."

I furrowed my brow, "Who is your sister-in-law?"

"Dicey Davenport. She's my husband's twin. She owns and runs a boarding school for gifted children. It's nice that you adopt. I myself took in my best friends daughter. Her mother died in childbirth and I convinced my husband that we would take her. I'm not sure what I was thinking; I already had three infants at the time."

I looked at her daughter, "You must be one of those three."

The girl shook her head rapidly and then hid her face in her mother's skirt. Anna smoothed down her hair, "She doesn't talk much. She's in sort of an awkward stage. She's my youngest. The girl I adopted is fifteen now. Her name is Holly. My eldest should have been out of the house years ago, but my husband and I can't get him to leave."

I laughed, "Tell me about it. I have six teenagers and sometimes I want to pull my hair out when they won't leave me alone."

"Wow, I though I was the only woman crazy enough to have more than four kids. At least your kids are mostly chunked together. I've got an adult, three teenagers, two preteens and this little one. I thought the diapers would never end."

"It's on of the things I'm glad about having adopted all of my kids, they were all well out of diapers."

Anna giggled, "Thank you so much for your help. I'm sorry to have kept you up, sometimes I find myself talking to anything that stands still long enough."

"It's no problem." I looked at Nessie, "Do you have what you wanted?" My granddaughter nodded jovially. "I hope to see you again."

"Me too!" The woman laughed as she turned away. I stared. Her upper canines were pointed and longer than natural. I laughed. She looked like a vampire…that was ironic…a vampire saying that a human looked like a vampire. I noticed her daughter was still staring at me, her hand grasping at her mother's. The girl was giving me a look that made me uneasy. Meeting her eyes was like looking into Renesmee's, they were eyes that seemed far too old for the tiny person they were encased in. Far too old...

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review!!!!!!!!!

-Jenn

* * *


	5. Fang: Part Two

Hey...so...I got grounded and didn't get it back until today. I'm still grounded, but I got my computer back. Well, I won't keep you waiting.

Thanks for reading!  
_**

* * *

Fang**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Part 2: Seth Clearwater**_

I felt like I was floating on clouds. I had imprinted. I was the last in the pack, but I had finally imprinted! Now Leah was the only one that hadn't. That thought brought my mood down. She would be really pissed. I had been her only companion in our little group of single wolves

"What's going on with you, my brother?" Crap, Jake had found me. I chose not to reply; I wanted to keep Lilly to myself for a little while. That made me smile. I knew why Jacob never wanted to let Nessie out of his sight.

It had been hard to say goodbye to Lilly, but her older brother was a guy I wouldn't want to go up against even with my more than average strength. He had scared the living crap out of us:

"Hello, Lillium."

At this point, Lilly shrieked and jumped back into the arms of a very tall man. He was almost Emmett sized. She froze, but then looked up at her captor's face. I was ready to fend the man off, but then she relaxed and exclaimed, "Good God, Nigel. Are you trying to kill me?"

He looked so stiff and mean, but when his sister spoke to him, his face melted into a smile, "No, but that scream was really loud. You know, I'm not sure Grams heard you. Maybe you should do another one, just to be thorough."

Lilly glared at her brother with a flash of killing intent, "Nigel, what are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Mom sent me and the twins to get you from your little play date." He looked me over, "You didn't tell Ollie it was with a boy. He'll be pissed."

"The twins?" Lilly asked, ignoring her brother's swipe.

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere. I think they were trying to catch a frog."

Lilly glared at her brother, "You let them out of your sight? For a frog! Are you crazy?"

Two tiny blond heads emerged into the darkness, "He's not crazy, sister." Said one of the girls.

"He's just eccentric." Stated the other.

I noticed a vein throb in Lilly's forehead and had to suppress a grin, "Ivy, Moss, you keep this up and I'll thwack you both on the head. Why couldn't you be less like freaks and more like me and Ollie?"

The identical twins frowned, mirroring each other, "We aren't freaks!" Okay, the unison was creepy.

Lilly shot me a sympathetic look, "I was enjoying your company, but I'm afraid my siblings have ruined it."

"That's alright. I'm thinking it would have been worse had it been my sister."

Lilly smiled, "I'm sorry." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "See you later, Seth." I almost passed out from joy.

Her brother snarled, "Lillium, we must go." I could have sworn that it looked like he had fangs. I shook my head, that couldn't be right.

Lilly glared at her brother, "I'm not a child, Nigel."

His eyes narrowed at me, "Yes, you are, Lillium."

"I won't be for long." He put a hand on her shoulder and she followed him, but flashed me a heartbreaking smile. I wandered for an hour or so before finding myself at Emily and Sam's.

Now Jacob was shaking my shoulder, "Seth, what's up with you? Seth!"

"I imprinted." I hadn't meant to say it. I hadn't meant to tell anyone about her, she was mine.

My pack leader stared open mouthed at me for a moment, "Really! That's great! Who is she? Do I know her? When are you bringing her to meet the pack?"

"Jake! I don't know, I just met her today!"

Jake slumped into the sofa, "Why didn't you say so? Do we at least get to know her name and what she looks like?"

"Her name is Lilly."

"Lilly, huh? Tell me more."

"Yeah, tell us more." Damn, our discussion had pulled the whole pack near.

"She just moved here with her family. She's the second oldest of seven. She has really wavy brown hair that looks dark red in the sunlight. She has silver eyes."

"Silver!" Paul exclaimed.

I smiled, her silver eyes were only a part of her, but they held a point of mystery, "Yes, her eyes are silver. So are her twin's. She said that they got them from their father. He's a gardener. All of her siblings have flower themed names, even her adopted sister."

The questions went on and on, until Billy called them off of me. The meeting lasted until late and most of us decided just to crash where we were, Emily made Sam get up and go to bed.

The next morning, we, Jacob, Quil, Embry and I, decided to go see the Cullen's. It was early, the sun just rising, but no one could really tell, it was cloudy. The guys were still teasing me when I smelled something. Lilly.

We were near where I had passed her to her brother. Two female voices suddenly sprung out of the morning silence.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Wolfe, something's wrong. I'm not stupid."

We heard the voices and formed a circle, backs inward, looking for the origin.

Jacob was first, "Um…guys… I think they're above us."

The four of us jerked our heads up.

The voices spoke again, "It's nothing, Holly." The trees above us rustled slightly.

"Wait up, I feel something."

"Let me be."

"I'll do no such thing."

The voices were British, "Lilly?" I asked.

Someone shrieked and I heard a branch snap. Holly jumped down from a branch to our right, but landed on her feet like a cat and her sister fell into the middle of our circle on her butt.

Lilly jumped up and wiped her backside before looking up at us. Lilly blushed when she saw me, "Wow…this is embarrassing. Um…hi Seth."

I laughed at the sudden pink coloring to her cheeks, "Hey, Lilly, nice of you to drop in. Do you climb trees often?"

The pink darkened, "No, not really. Tree climbing is Holly's thing. I'd much rather stay firmly on the ground." She shot a dark look at her sister.

Holly only glared back, her green eyes void of any joyful or teasing emotion, "Lilly, I didn't say you had to climb the tree too. I could hear you just fine. It's not my fault that your balance is substandard."

"Hah! Substandard! You're a freaking bat! You make tight wire walkers look like they have substandard balance."

"Lilly, you're being rude."

Lilly's blush deepened further, "I feel like an idiot now. Thanks sis."

Holly waved a hand in the air as the turned away, "No problem, now I'll be alone."

Her sister was a mysterious little witch. That was for sure. "Lilly, are you okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, my ego is a little bruised though. I've totally embarrassed myself in front of three strangers." She looked shyly at the ground, "Would you mind introducing us so I'll have names to put on the death warrants?"

I laughed and the others just continued to stare at her dumbly, "Lilly, these are other members of my…tribe." I figured it was the best word, "This is Jacob, Quil and Embry." They each smiled and waved when I said their names."

She smirked, "It's nice to meet you all. I'd introduce you to my sister, but I doubt we'd be able to find her. She's good at disappearing. I'm Lillium just Lilly though, please. I don't like my real name very much." She looked levelly at Jacob, "You are the leader."

We all gawked at her, "How did you know?" Jake asked.

She winked at him and I wanted to punch him, "Like I told Seth. I have six siblings and a twin brother. You learn to be observant or end up with nasty things in your bed at night."

Jacob laughed the tension off, "I've heard younger siblings can be brats." He pulled me into a headlock, "Me and Seth wouldn't know anything about younger siblings. We're the youngest in our families."

A dark shadow passed behind Lilly's eyes, but then her smile returned, "Where were you guys headed?"

I looked at Jacob and he shrugged, "We're headed to the Cullen's house."

"They live near here?" We all nodded. "Would you want to come to my house before you go? My mother would love to feed you all breakfast."

Again, we all glanced at Jacob and again we received a stiff nod. The serious display was ruined when Jacob's stomach growled. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"Great!" Lilly exclaimed. She turned away, but the turned back, shaking a finger in thought, "Um… you might not want to touch the plants in the garden. My father likes the exotics. They aren't always friendly. Some of them bite."

We followed her for about two minutes before, "Lilly! You've returned home my beautiful flower. How did your discussion go with Holly?" The man that had embraced Lilly had blond hair and the same silver eyes her and her twin shared. This must be their father. Lilly shoved him off and held up her hands in a defensive fighting posture. Her father looked sad, "My flower, are you angry with me? Have I done something to hurt my sweet Lillium? Did Holly hurt you? Oliver isn't up yet so your mother wouldn't know…"

The man started to ramble. Lilly punched him in the face. "Dad! I've brought guests."

Her father held a hand over his now bleeding nose, "Well why didn't you say so? Your mother was just putting breakfast on the backyard table. The twins wanted to eat outside." He walked away and Lilly hid her face in her hands.

Her embarrassment was painful to me. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Lilly, he's not that bad. You caught my mom in a calm mood. You just wait until it finally hits her that I brought a girl home; she'll be like a maniac."

Lilly smiled, "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm glad." Lilly took the hand I had put on her shoulder into her own. "Let's go."

I looked back at the others and they smirked at me, I was going to be in even more embarrassment than before.

I could see a house from between the trees when Lilly stopped. In an instant, she had whipped around and was glaring at the trees beside us. Something rustled in the brush.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! Next chap will be up this weekend.

Thank!

-Jenn


	6. Gaze & Forbidden Joy

Okay, so another month is coming to a close...I felt generous and decided to finish this chapter. I won't say much right now, because I don't want to draw from the story, but I hope the second part of this chapter helps everyone with a few of my characters. If not, please, please, please, don't be afraid to PM or Review me your question.

Enjoy!!!!!!!  
_**

* * *

Gaze**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Jacob Black**_

Seth's imprint sure was a wildfire. I was taking a moment to study her, falling behind the others. She was wearing clothes that were perfectly normal, but Alice would have thrown a fit over, a pink t-shirt and jeans. I would have to remember to tell the others about her. Lilly turned around and I had the distinct urge to hide, I had gotten caught.

She flashed me a smile and continued to talk to Embry, Quil, and Seth at the same time. I got the distinct feeling that with her, it was like she never ran down, I couldn't imagine this girl sitting still for anytime at all. She simply moved too much. Her eyes, however, were constantly glued to Seth.

Her sister had met up with us again and told us that Lilly's brother was sick and that she shouldn't come back home for breakfast, as he had been one of the people that had helped make it, making our breakfast plans garbage.

I couldn't help but stare at her sister. She was pretty, but she lacked the natural ease Lilly had, and had a scary expression on her face that seemed permanent. Holly, Lilly had called her, looked much like Edward had right before Renesmee was born, the hanging man. Holly was freaked out about something and was trying to be calm and hide it from others. She said she was going to study at a friend's house and that Lilly shouldn't worry about finding her before she went home. Lilly scowled slightly at her sister's excuse. I half expected the girls to start fighting, the way Holly was sneering at Lilly and Seth, who were, admittedly, very close together.

Lilly just smiled and took Seth's hand, as her sister retreated back into the darkness of the trees. "I guess that ruins the home cooked meal theory. You guys must know all the good places to eat. Mind showing a girl around?" She grinned cheekily.

She sure was bold. I smiled, "Sure, we'll show you around." I nudged Seth, "Of course, I'm sure our Seth wouldn't mind taking you home and cooking for you. He's our little chef in training."

Seth growled, "Jake, stop it, please."

Lilly smiled at Seth and his face glazed over in a happy fog, "Seth it's okay. I like your friends." She grinned at me, "Jacob, since Seth is being a kill joy, would you mind being my guide?" She looped her arm in mine.

I laughed, "I'd love to, but I don't think Seth would like that."

Her face softened when she saw Seth's livid expression. She moved away from me, "Seth, I'm just kidding. I have the feeling that you're the best guide I could get." She put a hand against his cheek and he leaned into her touch. The others and I looked away, the moment was too personal, "Don't pout, Seth. You're cuter than he is anyway."

I spun around and gasped, "Lilly! I'm hurt!" I held a hand over my chest and sniffed.

She giggled and glanced at me over her shoulder, "Jacob, your still cute too. He's just cuter." She bit her lip thoughtfully, "What do you guys do for fun on Saturday's?"

Seth slung an arm around her shoulder, drawing her attention back to him, "We hang out on the beach mostly." He grinned at the rest of us, "What do you say Jake, think we could bring the new girl and give her a culture shock?"

It was cute, he was trying to act cool, but still asking for my permission. I gave him a nod of approval. How could I say no to him? He was practically my little brother.

We all turned back to the reservation and started walking. "If you want to Seth, just make sure to hold on to her, wouldn't want to lose such a pretty girl." I turned to the other two, "Hey, why don't you two go tell the Cullen's we'll be at the beach. Ask if they want to join us."

Lilly bit her lip thoughtfully, "The beach?"

I feeling of dread filled me. It was going to be sunny later, Alice had called and told us. The Cullen's wouldn't be joining us. If Lilly was a vampire, or something, I would kill someone. That would hurt Seth too much. No one would hurt my pack mate, especially not his own imprint.

A smile spread on her face, slowly. It was a smile that was made to kill, sly and devious. A wicked joy danced in her eye, "I was about to say no, but then I remembered that I don't have to be home for breakfast." She giggled, the noise sounded like one a joyful child would have made, "Sweet!" She grabbed Seth's arm, linking their elbows together. She looked up at him and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

I looked at her shining eyes, they looked like the Cullen's, only silver. Actually, they were more reminiscent of the way Alice looked when she was about to go shopping. Hyper. This girl was crazy about the water. It made me smile.

She smiled up at Seth. The way she looked at him struck me as odd. She had just met Seth, but she was holding onto him like they had been together for years. It was strange that she would reciprocate his feelings so quickly. I did smile though; he looked so incredibly content when she was with him. Her joy was infectious, just like Seth's kindness. They were perfect. It was only too wonderful that he had imprinted on her. I could see it for my pack mate, she would make him happy. I wish everyone was so happy.

Speaking of happiness, suddenly I remembered that I had Nessie to tend to. I had promised to take her hunting today. I gave my apologies to Seth. He said it was fine, but I don't think he really heard me. He was too busy staring at Lilly like a lost puppy. He had already fallen for this girl, Hook, Line and Sinker. Just like I had fallen for my Nessie.

Hah, too bad Lilly probably wouldn't return his feelings for a little while, now I had to go play my part. I wouldn't give Nessie up for anything. She was my entire existence. If she wanted me to, I would follow her like an overgrown puppy everyday, even to the end of the Earth.

_**Joy**_

_**Chapter 5 Extra **_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

_**Location: The Home of Jason Turner**_

Jason was grinning at his little boy. He was a perfect baby, ten fingers, ten toes and a rather well developed set of lungs that he only used when he got mad, which just happened to be when his father wasn't right next to him. He got those from his mother along with his emerald green eyes.

Right now, the infant was sleeping in the arms of the most beautiful girl in the world. Holly only slept when he was with her. Actually the only time she did anything with any emotion was with him. She looked so young. Jason smiled at the thought; she _was _young, almost sixteen, but not quite. About a month shy. It made him feel dirty. She was so little, so ethereal, and in some ways, he had ruined her. He had taken her innocence from her.

She was pale, looking almost like the Cullen's, that he had determined to be vampires very shortly after moving to Forks. She had come to his apartment about two hours ago and had been asleep when her head hit the pillow. She hadn't even taken time to see their son, but when Jason had curled up with her with Lysander in her arms, she had taken the baby from him in her sleep and had clung to him ever since.

He sighed. She was so pretty with her long, dark, eyelashes resting gracefully on her cheeks and her thin arms wrapped around their son. Jason ran a hand over Holly's cheek. She moaned sleepily and leaned into his touch. He had woken her up. Without opening her eyes, she took his hand in hers and brought his hand to her lips, kissing the center of his palm. It was a tender gesture, especially for her.

Jason blushed, the color spreading under his abnormally thin skin like a wildfire, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Holly's eyes fluttered open and her emerald eyes looked up at him, "It's fine." She whispered, "I wouldn't want to wake any other way. With you and Sander its almost nice to wake up." She gently ran her fingers through her son's blond hair. Still asleep, the baby grabbed her pale fingers from his hair and shoved them into his mouth, sucking contentedly. She smiled. A tear ran down Holly's cheek, "God, he's so beautiful. It's surreal. I can't believe he's ours."

Jason tenderly kissed the tear from her chin, he hated to see her cry, "He is ours, Holly, yours and mine. I wanted you to see him. I still don't think you realize he's here."

Holly's eyes flashed, "What do you mean?"

"You've been in a daze since you found out you were pregnant, Hell's Bells. I'm worried about you." He wanted to take his words back as soon as he'd said them, but it was too late. He was going to get it now.

"I'm tired of being worried over." Holly hissed, trying not to wake their son as she took her fingers from his mouth. She didn't need to bother, he thought, he knew the boy could sleep through anything, "Why won't everyone just leave me alone? I'm not a child! You're as bad as Lilly."

He flinched, being compared to her worthless older sister was insulting, "Holly, don't be like that. I'm your mate. It's my job to protect you." His brown eyes seemed endless to her, his concern reflecting genuinely in them.

She sighed, her body slumping back onto the bed, "You're right." Jason wrapped his arms around her and their son, pulling both to rest in the crook of his arms. "Jason, what do I do? How do we get through this?"

"Holly, I'll do anything for you. We'll do this together." Worry filled him, "Unless you think I'll weigh you down."

"You won't weigh me down, I weigh myself down."

He didn't understand, he never understood what she said when she was like this, and he was six hundred years older than she was, give or take a century. It seemed o him that men just weren't meant to understand woman, he sure didn't, "Holly, tell me what's wrong."

Jason saw fear pass behind her eyes, a deep seated crushing fear, "I can't see." She whispered so softly he wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

His jaw dropped, "What?"

She turned away from him, "I can't see anything, but you."

Jason relaxed and smiled, pushing his panic down in his heart, "That's sweet Holly." He touched her hand. Needing to feel her near him. The look on her face stopped him.

She growled at him, rolling on top of him with out waking their son and staring him in the eyes, "I'm serious! Jason, I can only see you clearly because you are a warlock." She laughed, but the sound almost caused Jason physical pain, "Sander is a loads clearer than everyone else, but still blurry. I think it's because I'm half and he's half, but I can't stand it anymore. I had to tell you."

Another tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away angrily. Jason wasn't sure what to say. He had once thought that losing her sight would be a side affect of her gift, but he had just dismissed it then. He decided against saying anything. She didn't need or want his sympathy at the moment. Instead, he sat up and held her to his chest. She started sobbing freely. After a few moments, he felt her tears begin to soak his shirt.

He held her until she stopped crying and then, he pulled her back and forced her to look at him. He stroked her ebony hair back from her wet face, where it was "Do you want to talk about it, love?"

Her lower lip trembled, whether in anger or fear, "I'm scared. You and Sander aren't safe with me around. No one is, I'm a liability." She punched the wall, leaving a dent the size of a baseball. "My son of a bitch father did this to me. I'll kill him." Jason blanched, no one talked about Luc like that and got away with it. In the entire universe, Holly was probably the only one who could.

Before Jason could chastise her, she went on, "I'm worried about Lilly and Oliver. She's been pushing him aside, and she won't talk to me. I tried to get her to before I came here, but she brushed me off. I can barely see her future anymore. All I get is little snippets that don't mean anything." She laughed curtly, "This morning, I saw her eating breakfast with the family…tomorrow morning."

Jason bit his lip, trying not to laugh at her obvious frustration. She could be so amusing when she was like this. This mood was much better than her "meltdown" one. It was nice to see this side, it reminded him why he loved her. Sure, she was a little Bi-polar, but that was just in her blood. It wasn't something she could avoid. Being a half-ling had that affect, her temper was short and she had to work very hard to keep her emotions in check which often left her acting slightly emotionless.

An hour later, when he held a sleeping Holly in his arms, Jason would think of a time without her. He didn't know how he had lived. One thing was for sure. He would kill any person who hurt her. She was his, no matter what she said. His.

* * *

I've already started writing the next chapter, so it should be up quicker than this one was. :) I hope everyone liked this fluffy chapter, but next one will be more plot and less fluff.

I'd really love to get more reviews, but I won't beg....yet....

I love you guys! See you next time!!!!!!

-Jenn

P.S. Check out my stories on Fiction Press!!!!!!! (I'm still Jenn0509) 3


	7. Abandoned Pain

OMG!!!!!! I totally just wrote most of this chapter today! I really hope you all like it and review!  


* * *

**Abandoned Pain **

**Chapter Six **

**Seth Clearwater**

I sighed, sliding into bed with a grateful sigh. I was so tired. Yesterday had been amazing. Lilly was incredible. If I thought she had been merely pretty before, I had been lying to myself.

As soon as the sun hit her, she illuminated, her skin shining and her face laughing. She had been beautiful. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until I started gasping. She didn't shine like a vampire, I don't know why I had been afraid that she would, her eyes were silver, not gold or red. It made me feel an ache in my stomach, how could I have been so lucky to imprint on something that was so beautiful.

Before I'd even noticed she'd moved, Lilly had made it to the beach and out of the forest, and had stripped off her pink shirt. She had on a white undershirt on, not that I would have really protested to its absence.

I hit myself on the head. How had I suddenly gone from the most innocent of the bunch to being victim to such perverted thought? Oh yeah. I imprinted. What a difference a day makes, huh? I watched Lilly skip to the edge of the water. My entire life had changed when I'd first looked into her clear gray eyes.

"Seth!" I focused on Lilly. She was waving at me impatiently. "Are you coming?"

I jumped up, embarrassed that I had been making her wait. I stripped off my t-shirt and joined her on the edge of the water.

I didn't miss the long sweep she gave my body. I flushed and she grinned. "You are so cute!"

We spent several hours splashing around in the ocean. It was freezing, but Lilly didn't seem to mind. Finally, she dragged me to the shore and sat smiling at me as I panted.

"What?" I asked.

She lay down on her stomach next to me, our bodies' flush, and said softly, "I don't know how it's possible."

"What?" I asked.

She grinned and looked down at the sand where her fingertip was drawing an eccentric pattern. "How is it possible that you could be so perfect?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. She didn't seem to notice my look, "Seth, I don't know why I feel the way I do about you, but I can't help it." She raised her eyes to look at my face, "I hope you feel the same way, but I can't tell."

I don't know what possessed me to take action, but in the next instant, I was sitting up and pressing my lips to hers. Our first kiss. It still makes me dizzy to think about it. I'd never felt anything so perfect. I wrapped my arms around her and she wove her fingers into my hair. She tasted like apples, crisp and clean.

Finally, when we where both breathless, I pulled back. Releasing her, I slid my hands down her arms and held onto her hands. "Does that explain things?"

She blushed, "I think so." She paused, and I saw a plan form in her eyes, "But I'm not sure I got all of the message." She was smiling coyly at me now.

I laughed; figuring out what she wanted, and I pulled her back to me. We kissed passionately four or five more times before stopping to watch the sunset.

I pulled her down with me, to lie on the sand next to me. She rested her head on my chest and sighed. I had to smile at myself; it was a thrilling feeling to know that I made her happy.

I had spent the rest of the night and all of today with the Cullen's, trying to apologize to a very stubborn Nessie. They sent me home at about six when Bella realized that I was still human and as such, dead on my feet. (I fell asleep on the floor and she found me.) I tried to tell them I was fine, but then Esme got all uptight and worried and I figured I should leave before she tied me down to a spare bed to sleep.

Laying here at home in my bed, I can't help but wish that everyday was like that. I had just woken up, and it was about two in the morning, but I felt fine. A perk of being a wolf, little sleep requirement. I spent the next hour wishing and reminiscing, but then my cell phone rings and its Jacob, he's with Sam and they need me. I drag myself out of bed and spend the entire rest of the night trying not to think about Lilly. It's a personal, intimate moment I don't want to share with anyone, not even my pack mates and especially not Leah who was with us.

The boys try to interrogate me later in the morning when we were waiting on Emily to serve breakfast. Unfortunately, Leah's still with us, she turns to me, and I see the betrayal in her eyes. I pull her into the small hallway so we can have some privacy, "Leah?" I ask tentatively.

She glares up at me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looks so sad, "Leah, it just happened yesterday."

"I should have been the first on you told." She says callously.

"I didn't know where you were! I never do!"

She glares at me, "Seth, I'm your sister. You could have found me." Before I could say anything, she threw up her hands, "You know what, fine! It's all good. I'll just finally be alone." She thinks I've abandoned her.

She stormed out of the house, leaving a stunned silence behind her. I felt bad for poor Emily, who chose that moment to cheerfully come into the dining room and say that breakfast was ready. Normally, she was ready to dodge the hungry men, but when her regular barrage didn't come, she looked a little scared. "What happened?"

"Seth just majorly pissed Leah off." Said one of the guys.

Emily brought a hand to her mouth, "Oh dear."

Needless to say, I wasn't really in the mood to eat. I trudged my backpack on and drove to school on the motorcycle I kept on the reservation. My mood was bleak already, but it plummeted when I examined my first class.

Lilly wasn't there. Jason had said she was in our first period class with her sister and brother.

I sat next to him, still looking around

"She's not here." He says, scaring me.

"What?"

"Lilly didn't come to school today."

"Why not?"

Jason shrugged and picked up his English textbook.

I scanned the classroom again and found Oliver sitting several rows in front of Holly. He looked on edge. He flinched at every motion in his direction. Holly seemed more at ease than ever, her pale hands crossed neatly in front of her, but I saw the suppressed panic hidden in her eyes. Something was wrong. I decided to ask Oliver, before the bell rang.

When I got close to him, I noticed he was shaking, "Hey, Oliver, I'm Seth. I was just wondering where Lilly was?"

In an instant, Holly was by his side, her hands gripping his shoulders, her knuckles white, "She's at home. Sick." Slightly intimidated by Holly, I took my seat before the bell rang, but watched her brother long after she had sat down.

Oliver hadn't even looked up at me, his eye were still seemingly examining the lines on his desk, flashing wildly from place to place like newly captured fireflies. He sat clenching the edge of his desk until about halfway through class. Suddenly he growled. It was a familiar sound. A warning, so low, I wasn't even sure it had come from him. It sounded like a growl one of my pack would make.

Suddenly, he was in motion. He stood quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. All eyes were on him as he slammed his hands on his desk, "I'm tired of this!" His silver eyes were blazing, "I can't take it anymore! I'm going home." Our poor teacher only stared after him with the rest of the class. Silence covered the class and it was only broken when a sickening crash resonated through the hallway. After class ended, we would find out that he had punched a locker, leaving a dent several inched deep. I was sure that he had broken his hand.

At the end of class, Holly simply went to Oliver's desk and picked up his books, stacking them carefully on top of her own. She didn't seem fazed by his outburst, but headed to the front office to get a pass to leave.

It was rather odd; she hadn't even blinked when Oliver had yelled. I hadn't thought that he was in the least bit violent; he always seemed so calm when compared to Lilly's hyperactive nature. Apparently, he was just as volatile as she was.

During second period, I started to feel strange. It felt like my entire body was falling asleep. At first, just my nose had itched. Then the sensation spread, and by then end of class, my entire body was numb.

I went through the next period waiting anxiously for lunch so I could discuss the Davenport's odd behavior with the Cullen's.

I ended up stumbling to the cafeteria, my vision was blurring. Edward grasped my shoulders as I stumbled through the door.

"Seth? Are you okay?" I shook my head dazedly. In several seconds, it felt like my entire body was on fire.

He took me outside and propped me up against a wall. The fresh air was a relief. I could breath it a little easier.

In the next few minutes, the rest of the Cullen's were gathered around me.

Bella sat down next to me and put a cool hand on my forehead. It felt so good, but the bliss was short lived as she pulled her hand back quickly and gasped, "You're burning up!"

Emmett snickered, "Bella, he's a werewolf. They're always hot."

Bella shook her head, concern on her face, "No, Seth, he's way hotter than normal." She put her hand back on my forehead and I sighed in relief. She looked to Edward, "Should we call Carlisle?"

No, not Carlisle. Other people needed him more than I did. Edward looked at me, "Seth doesn't want to take him away from the hospital." He leaned in close to my face, "Seth, what's wrong." I felt like I was on fire, every cell in me was burning. Edward frowned at my thoughts. "I think we should take him home, Esme will help until Carlisle is off his shift."

And so, the Cullen clan loaded me into Edward's silver Volvo with surprisingly little resistance from Edward. He even let Alice drive and sat in the passenger seat. He was obsessed with his car and I knew that sooner or later he would grip for his car smelling like wolf. Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly, "You'll be okay, Seth, we'll take care of you."

I wanted to smile. I think I did, but I was in so much pain I couldn't tell. We were about three vampire driving minutes from the Cullen's when the pain suddenly dropped off, easing for several seconds, "Stop." I gasped. Little Alice slammed on the brakes, and Bella wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from sliding off the seat and flying through the windshield.

"What?" Alice squeaked, startled.

"It's better here. Less burning." I managed to gasp out. I would love fresh air.

Edward got out and opened my door, he started to help me out, but I raised a hand to stop him. I could do it myself. Suddenly, it was like something surged into my body. I had to go into the forest. Something needed me.

"_Help me._" I looked around for the voice, who had said that? None of the present Cullen's seemed to hear it. It was Lilly; I was hearing her voice in my head.

She kept calling for me, and I stood. At first, my legs were shaky, but then I was running, the Cullens following me. None of us were sure where I was going. The pain lessened with every step. And then we broke into a clearing; it was the one the others and I had found Lilly and Holly near. I could smell her now; I continued to run, following the trail.

A few minutes later and I heard screaming. It made me stop where I was. I had only heard female screams like that once before, when Bella was dying, when Nessie was born. I had to hurry. The trail ended in front of a large house nestled in the trees. It was pretty, like a two story old Victorian mansion. Another scream rang out, and then a woman's panicked voice, "Chrys!" It wasn't Lilly's voice, but very similar.

A man was knelt in front of the house. I recognized him. He was Lilly's father. I had his eyes pinched shut as if to block out the sound of her screams.

"Seth!" I heard Lilly scream.

Her father jumped up, his eyes springing open. He found me in a second, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

I ran past him at full speed, and busted the door down. Lilly screamed again. I followed the sound.

I found her in a room upstairs, a woman sitting next to her on the bed. I calmed for an instant before I saw that her hands were chained to the wall and sweat was pouring down her face, she looked terrible. I walked closer and froze when she screamed again. With the scream her eyes shot open, revealing bright, red eyes. I almost broke down right then, "What have you done to her?"

* * *

This is seriously one of the longest chapters that I've managed to write in less that three sittings!

I'm so proud, and would love to get some reviews. They are the hilights of my day, and I don't seem to get near enough of them. I have this creepy idea that I shoul only put out as many chapter as I have reiveiws, and NIB is dangerously close, and I really don't want to have to take a break from it. I love NIB too much!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are waiting for the next one with baited breath.

See you next time!

-Jenn


	8. Explaining The Impossible Not

Hello Everyone! I worked extra hard to get this chapter out! I may mention that I got a little side tracked and worked ahead, which is better for you guys! I might even be able to get the next chapter out tomorrow! (If you review.) I had particular fun writing this chapter, and I actually feel a little mean, but I still love you guys! (And your reviews.)  


* * *

**_Explaining The Impossible…Not_**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Part 1: Chrysanthemum Davenport**_

I'll be damned if I knew who ruled my house. It sure wasn't me. My Anna might, but she's often too soft spoken to control anyone. Of course, now that I say that, she screams for me, "Chrys, breakfast!"

I run up the stairs, jumping over the squeaky step like a child. I love it when it's my turn to get the kids up. They are all just too much fun to tease in the morning. A lazy bunch the lot of them, but at the very least, mine.

My Anna was eccentric, so all of our kids' rooms were in order by age. Gerry, the youngest, closer to our bedroom and the end of the hall. Nigel, the eldest, the room to the right of the stair landing. I knocked on his door, and when I heard nothing, I pushed open the door. Nigel was still fast asleep, clinging comically to the edge of his bed. I wouldn't normally bother trying to wake him up, it's not like he had anywhere to be, but today I was feeling particularly malicious. He still didn't have a job.

I moved closer to his head, which happened to be at the foot of his bed, and clapped my hands over his ears. I couldn't help but to laugh when he opened his eyes as he let out a girlish shriek and fell off the edge of the bed he had been clinging to, landing, with a resounding thud. I was hoping to get a rise out of my son, but Nigel didn't say anything, he just stared up at me like a wounded puppy with his mother's big brown eyes. I smiled cheekily at him and darted back into the hall, only to slam into my younger son, no doubt on the way to Lilly's room. Oliver, however, let out a pained sound and sunk to the floor. I froze, I hadn't hit him that hard. He was heaving now, dry, he didn't have anything in his body to vomit. I bent down to his level, "Ollie, what's wrong?"

"Lilly." He rasped. I cursed rather colorfully and swung open my daughter's bedroom door. I didn't bother to knock, she wouldn't answer. In fact, she was still in bed, or rather, she hadn't fallen off it yet. My suspicions were confirmed. Sure enough, she was curled into a tiny ball, her usually lithe body tense and shaking the entire bed in its throws.

"Anna!" I yelled out the door. Seconds later, I heard my wife start coming up the stairs. I didn't realize that Lilly was up until she latched onto my back. I yelled, and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her away from the pulse in my throat, what she wanted. Anna came in and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. I would have laughed, if my eldest daughter hadn't been trying to eat me.

Anna sighed patiently, "Oh dear, our little Lilly's growing up. She's hungry, poor thing."

I growled, "I kind of guessed that! Are you going to help or not!"

My Anna was so calm, I could never be like that for any extended period of time. She rubbed Lilly's back, soothing her. Lilly let me go, and slipped to the ground, curling around herself again. "What do I do?" I asked. Truth be told, I was panicking.

Anna glared at me. As if the question I had asked was self-explanatory. "Get Ollie and Nigel and get them outside. They must not come back in. Have Holly get Oliver and the girls ready for school. Nigel will have to drive them." She brushed strands of Lilly's hair out of her face. I smiled, Anna always took charge when our children were in danger. "I'll stay with her. Gerry will help me. It will be good training for her." I nodded, our youngest would enjoy this experience. She wouldn't say anything, but it would be obvious to see it in her eyes.

Anna had put Lilly back on her bed, and I pulled her to me, "I love you."

She blushed, "Flattery won't override stupidity. You should have gotten me first." Though her words were harsh, she allowed me to kiss her softly on the lips. That was my Anna, a spiny fragrant rose. Lilly was a lot like her, but I had my mark in her, that little wild streak that she had always had. That part was all me. Anna and I were mirror opposites, she was calm and collected with a soft touch, and I was relatively goofy with barely the tiniest hint of self-control. (I only really behaved at court or when Anna glared me into submission.)

I hated court, Lilly did too. She would sit and stare blindly through the walls, looking for something interesting while Oliver would doodle contently in his note pad at her side.

My children weren't that hard to corral, they had felt the change of energy in the house and had converged in the master bedroom, looking for their mother or me. Lilly was giving it off like an Energizer battery. Poor girl. She was powerful, there had never been any doubt about that, but it would only make her transition hurt worse. It wouldn't take long till she started screaming. It was a sad truth to our kind, those with power usually didn't survive. One of the reasons that families are so small, not many live through the transition, and large numbers of children were hard to come by, not many mother's lived. Anna and I had been incredibly lucky with everything so far, but we knew that not all of our children would take to the change as effortlessly as Holly and Nigel had.

Nigella. My eldest was a mystery to me now. He had grown up and I didn't know him anymore, but his maturity was infallible. As anticipated, he drove the others to school without complaint, and undoubtedly drove around town mindlessly for the rest of the day. He was so quiet. Oh well, he would open up when he needed to.

Lilly started screaming as soon as one could no longer hear the roar of our minivan. (Just picture it, a young man driving around in his parent's car. Laughable isn't it?) All that was left for me to do was wait.

You see, the problem with being the way I am is the inability to sit in one place for too long. In that respect, Anna was my rock. I would live and die by her. The closer to her, the more focused I become. Unfortunately, being like that and unsupervised outside is a big problem. (Don't tell Anna why her rose bush is not…err…where it's supposed to be and…umm…alive.) Right before lunch I settled for a moment, lighting on the front steps. I was tired, I usually was after high stress situations, so I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

I didn't hear the car screech to a stop on the highway.

I didn't hear the people moving through the woods.

I did hear it when my daughter screamed, a name ripped from her lips, Seth.

I look up from my hands just in time to see a young man rip past me and shoulder the front door in.

Before I could stand, three others followed him.

Damn.

I ran upstairs, putting extra energy in my legs.

"What have you done to her?" Cried the first male. I grunted and lunged at him, pulling him back past the line Anna had drawn on the floor.

"Let me go!" He yelled, and I yanked him back down. (At this point I'm straddling him…awkward.)

I hissed in his ear, "Boy, if you go past that line she'll kill you."

"Lilly?" The boy was looking past me.

Anna gasped. I looked up, my daughter was hovering just to the far side of the chalk line, the manacles on her hands pulling her arms back. She looked confused for an instant before growling and lunging, her teeth bared, at the boy. I rolled back with him, shoving him back through the doorway, and watching as the chains yanked my daughter out of her lunge.

Anna grabbed her from behind, trying to sooth her. Lilly was beyond comforting now. The object of her need was in the room and we were keeping him from her. "Gerry!" Anna cried as Lilly tossed her into the wall.

The rational part of my mind sputtered when I realized that Anna wanted to throw my little violet-eyed baby in a room with her bloodthirsty sister, but Gerry was a woman on a mission, dear little thing.

Gerry moved through the shocked companions of my captive. I wasn't sure why they weren't moving, but their mouths were moving. All I heard was a low and continuous hiss. "Excuse me, please, let me through. Pardon me, I'm sorry." Gerry walked past the boy and I, grabbed her sister by the arm and watched, un-amused, as her sister crumpled to the ground. She frowned, "Lilly, that's no good. You can't sleep here, beds are for sleeping, not floors." She allowed Lilly to crawl up her, and helped her to bed, curling contentedly next to her sister.

I had to smile. Right now Lilly needed Gerry, and it was never really like that. Gerry sighed, she liked being needed, and this little display had been the most I'd heard her speak in the last month.

Gerry looked up and then down at the boy and I, "Daddy, let him up, you're crushing his right ulna and radius." I jumped up, I'd had no idea I might have been hurting Lilly's concerned friend. The boy rolled over onto his back, groaning in pain. Gerry knit her eyebrows, "Daddy, bring him over here, you broke his arm."

I looked at her skeptically, "And get eaten by my daughter? I think not."

Gerry growled, "I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't safe. Bring. Him. Here."

I gulped and picked the boy up under his armpits, dragging him rather ungracefully to my tiny demanding daughter.

She moved beside him, and I moved away. One hand grasped in Lilly's she ran a hand over the terrified boy's arm. She frowned for an instant before regaining her passive look. She bent forward, and whispered into his ear. He stiffened and relaxed, pulling himself onto the bed.

Part Two: Seth Clearwater

I had no idea what was going on. I'd seen Lilly, eyes red and teeth bared, and then I had been on the ground pinned under her father. It wasn't until he'd rolled with me, that I'd felt the bones in my arm snap.

Then it was the strangest thing, I heard the three Cullen's talking quickly to each other, but then, a little girl was weaving between them. They stared down at her in shock, she looked up at them skeptically, analyzing them before moving to Lilly.

The man shifted his weight on me. My vision blurred with the pain drawn from my arm. Next thing I knew, the man was dragging me over to Lilly and the little girl.

Gerry, what her dad called her, put a hand on my broken arm and looked at it expertly. She frowned and then bent next to my head, "Your arm is almost healed." I stiffened. Did she know I was a wolf? "It's not possible, but I'll keep your secret, you can trust me. I'm Gerry by the way. Don't worry about Lilly she'll be fine in a few hours." Her voice was calming, and I believed her.

Lilly's mom was talking to the Cullen's. It was strange, they looked strange, their arms were lax and their eyes looked kind of glazed over. Then they turned and left. Just left, they didn't look back, didn't even glance at me. What was going on?

The little girl touched my shoulder, "Don't be afraid, Seth, all will be well shortly. Lilly will tell you everything in her own time."

I looked up at her, and stared, her eyes were violet. Then she moved aside and I was staring into brown eyes.

Lilly's mom smiled gently at me, and in a voice that resembled Lilly's said, "Sleep, Seth." That was all I heard before my head hit the floor.

_**Part Three: Anemone Davenport**_

I felt bad for the poor little human boy, he looked terrified, but he had wanted to protect my daughter. He was handsome. Most strikingly were his long, dark eyelashes. Chrys touched my shoulder, "Anna, what do we do?"

What we had to. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a vial I generally used to hold useful extracts from Chrys's plants. I also grabbed a knife. This would hurt me more than it would the boy. I worked quickly, slicing into his palm with the sharpened blade. I inhaled sharply when the smell of his blood reached the air. Although he wasn't my mate, his blood was definitely intriguing. I filled the vial, and bandaged his hand with a strip of gauze.

I didn't see any need for Gerry to heal such a minor wound when she was already at her limits with keeping Lilly's pain in check. She was too young to be doing so much, and I could tell that in about an hour and a half she would be at her limit. When she got older, she'd be able to stay awake for days, healing the entire time. She would even be able to bring someone nearly back from the dead, pull them back to the land of the living seconds before their last breath. It's hair raising to think that my baby girl could do that. I woke the boy and forced him to look into my eyes, "Seth, go home."

His eyes had glazed over, and he nodded dumbly, standing up and walking out the door. I sighed and sagged into Chrys's arms. The kids wouldn't remember, but I would. I hadn't recognized the other three kids. It didn't matter, I'd most likely never see them again. We wouldn't stay here much longer. Soon, we would leave Forks. Very soon…

* * *

Am I evil or what? I want to hear from you guys! If you're confused, please don't be afraid to ask.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and can't wait for the next one!

See you next time,

-Jenn


	9. Hurt: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry to say that this chapter is way smaller than usual, but the next one will be up really soon. Promise! I've even already planned it out and was going to make this chapter two parts, but I decided that you all had waited long enough.

Everyone should go to my profile and look at the links I've posted! They are great! I give kudos to the photographers! I'll add more as I find them, so keep watching!

For those of you that have already read this chapter, I'm sorry, but there is some new news at the end that I hope you take the time to read. (You just might like what you see.)

Enjoy and Review!  
_**

* * *

Hurt**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Lillium Davenport**_

I blinked slowly, drawing a sharp breath. I felt like crap. Like I'd gotten run over by a semi and then, out of spite, the driver had hit reverse and backed over me. And then I laughed, joy bubbling in my body. I was alive! I felt something next to me and rolled over, only to be face to face with my twin. He was so cute when he was sleeping. His hands were clutched in my sheet, pulling them up to his chin. I touched his cheek, letting his warmth seep into my skin. I felt really cold compared to him right now. I looked down and smiled, Oliver had pulled all of the covers off me and was bundled up like a baby. He had always been a cover hog.

I groaned as I swung my legs off the edge of the bed. I wasn't in my room. I was in the spare room mom kept in the attic. I felt myself pale, I had done it. I had gone through my transition. My twin groaned and rolled into the spot I had just vacated. I guess it was warm.

I would have laughed if I hadn't known it would hurt. I looked down at my wrists, they burned, no, they were burned. I touched one curiously and hissed when the pain flared. I glanced idly at the wall and pinched my eyes shut, they'd had to chain me. That hurt my ego a little. Even Holly hadn't needed to be chained. I looked back at my brother. He looked sick rather than peaceful, on closer examination. I noticed that his skin was pearled with sweat. I leaned in to get a closer look at my twin and he stretched his neck out, revealing a pair of pale pink puncture wounds evenly spaced on the exposed flesh. Bite marks.

An unwanted image flashed into my head. Myself wrapped around my brother in an intimate manner, both of our eyes closed, my mouth on his throat, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

I blanched, I had fed from my own twin. I was suddenly filled with guilt, I felt like I had cheated on Seth. It was foolish to feel like that. He didn't know anything. I sighed with relief, he would never know. Feeding was always intimate, an event shared between mates. Seth was mine. I felt it.

Seth…just the thought of his name made me smile…made everything seem okay. I got the distinct feeling that even if the world was coming to an end, I would be just fine if he was with me.

Even with thoughts of Seth in my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about the disgust about what I had done to Oliver. I couldn't believe my parents had let me.

I glanced out the window; the dark blue sky tinged with pink signaled that dawn was approaching. I had to see what I had become. I wandered to the door and walked quickly to the bathroom, my footsteps soft on the floor of the carpeted hallway.

I'd never like mirrors; they'd always seemed too cold, an image of a person with no passion or mirth. Mere illusions. As it stands, in this day and age, some girls lived by mirrors. Now I needed one. Although the changes were subtle, the first thing I noticed when I flipped the light switch were my eyes. They had always been gray, but now, they were different, brighter. They were wolf eyes, filled with luminescent capabilities, and a female's kindness and love for her pups. My hair was different too; the tiniest amounts of blond and silver-gray strands were mixed in with the brown and red, easily indistinguishable if one wasn't looking for changes. I ran a hand cautiously through my hair, testing its texture. I sighed. It didn't feel different.

The sigh caught in my throat when I looked at my mouth in the mirror. My lips were bright red, making my skin look paler. Twin pale curved points were hovering above my lower lip. Heart racing, I touched an index finger to the point of one. It was real, substantial and very, very pointed. I pushed a little harder, testing the limits, and gasped when the white point bit into the skin of my finger, drawing blood.

I stared at the crimson drops. "Oh, sweetheart." I shrieked in surprise and put my bloody hand behind my back guiltily. My mom was smiling at me, her brown eyes exuding warmth and her brown hair tied back into her standard hair pin.

"Mom?" I managed to choke out.

She walked forward, seemingly unaware of my internal panic. I whimpered when she put a hand to my cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

She moved us in front of the mirror. She brushed my hair back from my face, "You are so beautiful. So precious." She kissed my head. I looked at our reflections. I looked just like her. I'd always resembled her, but now I was her with my father's eyes. At least that's what I saw. I was being irrational, I knew that, but my mind was racing, trying to understand the magnitude of what had happened. My mother frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just like you." Bitterness seeped into my voice.

My mother smiled, misunderstanding my tone, "No my dear, you are something much, much greater."

I shook my head and a tear ran down my face, "I can't do this."

"Lilly, you won't have to deal for long. We're going home soon." My heart skipped a beat. Fear held my body in place.

I spun around to face my mother, my fear melting into anger, "No!" She looked taken aback, surprised even. Damn right she should be surprised she didn't even know me, "I will not leave."

She sighed, her calm demeanor returning, "Lilly, we must. You knew we couldn't stay."

"Things have changed." I yelled at her.

Now she wasn't just surprised, she was shocked. "What?"

"Things have changed, mother, I can't leave. I can't leave my friends."

Her mask returned. I hated it. I hated her calm voice even more. Was it possible to hate someone as much as you loved them? I loved the mother my mom could be, not the one she was when she went into queen mode. She was like that now, "Darling, they won't remember any of us."

"That's the problem." I growled out. I'd had enough of her controlling every little aspect of my life. I would never leave Seth, ever. I stormed into the hallway and paused at the auspiciously open window. I looked down. It was a long drop. Glancing over my shoulder I grinned and giggled maliciously before lunging out the window into the rising sun.

"Lilly no!"

* * *

Tehee!

I love you guys! Remember to look at my profile!

I won't update again until after the 15th, but I should be several chapters ahead so they should come faster.

Here's a bonus sneek peak at the next chapter for those of you that came back.

-------------------------------------------

**_Seth Clearwater _**(This is not the start of the chap.)

I looked at her incredulously, "My mom let you in?" Lilly nodded and I smiled, "She must like you than."

"Really?" She appeared unconvinced.

"Yeah, most of the time she won't even let Jacob in the house. She says Leah and I are enough to eat her out of house and home and he doesn't need to help."

Lilly laughed. The noise made my stomach flip.

My breath hitched as she leaned over and nuzzled my neck, "Come on, silly boy. I made you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I asked, shocked, as I slid my hand into hers. Her fingers were cold, but the arm that brushed mine was warm. "My mom let you in and let you cook?"

Lilly grinned cockily, "I guess I'm special."

------------------------------------------

Please Review. They make me happy and they also make me write faster. I love each and every review and, if you're a new reviewer, I do look at your stories. Some of you may have noticed that I've reviewed your stories.

Just a thought.

Thanks,

Jenn


	10. Love

I'm back!!! I've been in Norway since the fifth, and I had loads of time to write and brainstorm, so you all get this chapter in all of it's glory. Any of you readers from Norway, I might have seen you! Isn't that weird?

OMG! This chapter is sooo long! I'm so insanely proud!

On a sad note, I need more reviews... I have hundreds of people reading and only like one reviewer per chapter. I have the next chapter completed, but I won't release it until I get more reviews. (It's the turning point in my story by the way, and longer than this chapter.)

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter,  
_**

* * *

Love**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Seth Clearwater**_

I was sitting in a comfortable chair facing a fireplace. My head had that funny feel that came with most dreams. "Daddy?" I opened my eyes at the tiny voice that accompanied the tug on my sleeve. A tiny girl was looking up at me, with dark eyes that were nearly identical to mine set in a pert little tan skinned face. "Daddy!" Her voice raised in urgency.

"Huh?"

"Daddy, can you help me find Mommy?"

What? "Huh?" I asked sleepily.

The little girl frowned at my response and let out a little huff of displeasure. Cute. "Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom!"

Daddy? Why was this little girl calling me daddy? "What?"

She stamped a foot on the ground, "Daddy, that's not funny!"

Her features were eerily familiar. Some of them _were_ like mine, "Who are you?" I asked softly.

Her face crunched up in childlike frustration, "You know who I am! I'm Megan."

"Megan?"

She puffed up in impatience, "Yes, Daddy, I'm Megan! Your daughter!"

I gaped at her, "My daughter?"

She put a warm little hand on my forehead, as if checking my temperature, "Are you feeling alright, Daddy?"

I pulled her hand off my forehead and dropped it, "Yes, I'm fine." As I studied the little girl, I became curious. This was one dream that I'd heard about from the others of the pack. They said that they'd all had dreams of their futures with their mates after they imprinted. A weird sort of childishness bubbled up inside of me. How would Lilly look when we were older? "Where's your mother?" I asked the little girl.

The girl actually growled at me, "Daddy! Why would I ask you if I knew where Mommy was?"

I chuckled at her displeasure, "I'm sorry, Megan." I stood and took one of her hot little hands in mine, "Let's go find your mother."

She grinned up at me and I could only smile. She was an incredibly adorable child. Her dark brown hair was braided and pinned to her head ornately. She was wearing what appeared to be a flowing pink nightdress with yellow and blue flowers embroidered on the edges of the short sleeves.

"Are you supposed to be in bed little one?"

She giggled mischievously, "Maybe, but Mommy can't be mad if I'm with you."

"Huh? Using your dad to get out of bed time?" She shrieked joyfully as I picked her up, swinging her in a circle before resting her on my hip. I was determined to make the most of my dream. We were in some sort of a castle.

I stopped when I caught my reflection in a mirror. I hardly looked more than a few years older, but then again not much would change for a while. Just a few hints of wrinkles around the eyes before most of us would choose to stop phasing.

Megan opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a yell, "Uncle Seth!" I grunted when a little boy came flying around the corner and running into my gut headfirst, "Help me, Daddy's trying to put me to bed!"

I looked down at the boy that appeared to be a little older than Megan. His hair was pale blond that hung past his ears and I gasped when I looked at his eyes. They were a deep luminescent emerald green, like Lilly's sister's. Megan frowned down at him, "Lye, don't yell."

A blush spread over the boy's pale face and another voice carried from down the hall, "Lysander, where'd you go you little mongrel?" The voice was teasing, but slightly threatening, undoubtedly his father.

The boy squeaked, "Daddy." and hid behind my legs.

I was shot out of my dream when the man the boy called dad walked around the corner. Jason. He still looked exactly the same.

The first thing I was aware of was that something was touching me, a whisper of warm silk against the tender skin of my face. I tensed at first, but then relaxed. The heat steadily pulsed, and when I moved, it jumped away for an instant, only to return seconds later to make another trip over my features. Someone was touching my face gently. It felt good, soothing my panic over the impossibly unchanged Jason. It was probably just my mother checking on me, I thought, until the soft fingers moved to brush tenderly over my lips. I shot up. My eyes flashing open to be met with the familiar face that my dreams now ran wild with, "Lilly?" She was so pretty.

"Hey." She bit her lip nervously, looking up at me guiltily with her sinfully beautiful eyes through her thick eyelashes, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I was in my room at home for a change. Lilly's hand was resting on my arm, pulsing like her fingers had with every heartbeat. "How did you get in here?" I had only meant it as a question, but it came out sounding rather accusatory.

Lilly gasped in slight distress, and my heart jumped at the noise and the knowledge that I had caused it, "You silly boy. You make it sound like I broke into your house."

I leaned forward and breathed into her ear, "How do I know you didn't?"

Her jaw dropped in indignation and then, finally realizing my teasing tone, plopped on the bed next to me, laughing her head off, "That…was…so…funny!" I raised an eyebrow at her and she stopped laughing, but continued smiling, "You're mom let me in."

I looked at her incredulously, "My mom let you in?" She nodded and I smiled, "She must like you than."

"Really?" She appeared unconvinced.

"Yeah, most of the time she won't even let Jacob in the house. She says Leah and I are enough to eat her out of house and home and he doesn't need to help."

Lilly laughed. The noise made my stomach flip. Did she realize what she did to me? How every move she made drove me crazy?

"Why aren't you in school?"

Lilly smiled, "I heard you were sick, and I decided to play hooky today. It's a Friday and at any rate, I'd rather be here with you."

"Really?" I asked.

My breath hitched as she leaned over and nuzzled my neck, "Silly boy." She pulled back and held out a hand, "Come on, silly boy. I made you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I asked, shocked, as I slid my hand into hers. Her fingers were warm as she led me trough my own house, "My mom let you in, and let you cook?"

Lilly turned her face to me and grinned cockily, "I guess I'm special." She released my hand and I stopped walking, simply content with watching her move.

She was special. She was even more special than the little half vampire my best friend called his imprint. I found myself wondering again, did she have any idea what she was doing to me? As she turned the corner ahead of me, I caught a flash of her face. She was sad, her expression grim.

"Lilly?" I asked jumping to catch up with her, "Lilly."

"Yeah?" She looked fine, but the flash of unhappiness on her face worried me.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes steeled, "I'm fine. Why?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, you looked sad."

The wall I had felt come between us melted in an instant as she smiled easily at me, "I just got some bad news this morning, that's all. I'm having a bit of a hard time."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Her eyes glinted suspiciously, "Everything will be fine." She grabbed my hand again, "Especially after you've been fed."

"Me? What about you? Aren't you eating?"

She smiled and it was actually sincere, "I'm sated. I'll be hungry later though. But, breakfast is all about you."

"Oh, okay. Lead the way then."

She giggled and slid her hand back in mine. As we neared the kitchen I couldn't help but to stare at her in awe. The food smelled delicious. I sat and examined the meal sitting in front of me. Several strips of bacon rested next to a large helping of eggs that were artfully positioned near a mound of pancakes. The pancakes were still steaming and appeared to be comprised of several different types. The entire thing would have fed a family of four easily. "This is a lot."

Lilly smiled at my statement, "I wasn't sure how much you would want. The pancakes are home made. I can't stand the stuff out of the box."

"Wow" was all I said before my hunger took over and I dug in to my feast.

She watched me eat with rapt attention, biting her lip occasionally. Although the silence was comfortable, I had to say something, "Where did you learn to cook like that? It's wonderful."

She smiled, clearly relieved to hear my praise, "My mom taught me. She always said that one day I'd find someone to cook for." She brushed a few strands of my hair out of my eyes, "And you know what? I think I did."

I pushed my empty plate back, "Really?"

She nodded and suddenly she was straddling my lap, a jean clad leg on either side of my waist. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine. She moved to nuzzle my chin for a moment before moving on, and I gasped when she bit my earlobe. "You're mine, Seth." She whispered.

She put her lips back on mine before I could protest at the utter absurdity of her statement. Truthfully, it scared me and thrilled me all at once. Shouldn't I be the one saying things like that? Shouldn't it be me that was too far into a very new relationship?

I moaned as she scraped her teeth on my neck, my thoughts scattering. All that mattered in the entire world was her. I tightened my arms around her waist, jerking her closer to my chest. She started to giggle but gasped, and sat up quickly, whipping her head around to face the door.

We had been so focused on each other that we hadn't seen Embry and Quil walk in the back door. They were gaping at us. Lilly bit her lip again and looked at me sheepishly. I couldn't help but laugh at her adorable expression. She looked like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "Oops." She looked back at me and brushed her nose against mine, "Guess I should have locked the doors." I flushed when I realized what would have happened if she had. A twinge of regret showed on her face, "But, however wonderful that would have been, it's better this way." She smiled at my pack mates, "I get to know you guys better!" She jumped off my lap and walked fluidly to the others, "Where's Jake?"

My pack mates and I were still frozen in shock. Lilly frowned at them, "Come on boys! It's not like you've never seen a couple getting it on before."

Embry stared at Lilly, "I have." He gulped, "Just not Seth."

Quil was staring at me and then met Embry's gaze, "Our little boy's grown up."

Lilly squeaked and jumped out of the way as two of my best friends engulfed each other in bear hugs and started mock crying on each other's shoulders. "I'm so proud of him!" Embry wailed.

Quil pulled out a tissue and blew his nose, "We need to go tell Daddy Jake and Uncle Sam."

Lilly cocked her head at me in confusion, "Uncle Sam? I was unaware that there was any such person by that name that was still alive."

I laughed at her and kissed her forehead, "He's our other older best friend."

"Ooh. Why is he called Uncle Sam then?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, ask Quil and Embry, they just came up with it."

She shook her head, "I'll figure it out."

Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door, "Let's go!"

Lilly slid her hand into my free one and jogged behind us.

Embry was walking so fast, I was yet again thankful that my mother, Leah, and I still lived on the reservation, even though I had transferred to the Forks high school. It took less than five minutes for us to reach Sam and Emily's house.

"Sam!" Quil yelled.

Emily popped her head out of the door and squeaked when she saw me. "Seth!" Bounding off the porch, she descended on me, "Are you okay? Did Leah give you a hard time? Oh."

She just seemed to notice Lilly was standing behind me. I gestured with my arm and Lilly stepped forward, clutching my hand nervously.

Emily smiled brightly at my imprint, "Ah, I see what you boys are up to." Emily took Lilly's free hand in hers. "You must be Lilly. I'm Emily, Seth's cousin." She pulled Lilly into a tight hug before holding her out for inspection, "You are so pretty."

Lilly flushed, "Thank you, so are you."

A touch of pain graced Emily's eyes, "Thank you Lilly, but you don't have to say that."

Lilly looked at Emily's face without any of the pity that most looked at her scar with, but some sense of knowing showed in her eyes, "Scars don't make a person. On any other person your scar would be deforming, debilitating even."

Where was Lilly going with this? I wondered and hoped she knew, before she continued, "You are beautiful, Emily. You just don't let yourself see it. You're scar does not detract from your beauty, it adds to it. Whether you like it or not, it has made you who you are. I've truly never met a person as kind souled as you are. I don't believe that beauty is purely physical. You've had the strength to over come whatever incident caused your scar. That's true beauty." Lilly's eyes were searing now, her eyes projecting her voice into Emily's dark brown eyes. "I am merely a physical beauty, you have a prettier soul than I ever will." She smiled, the intensity dispersing and the spell of her words breaking.

Emily started sobbing, pulling Lilly into another hug that lasted a while, "That's probably the most honest thing anyone has said to me in a long time."

Lilly stroked her back tenderly as she cried, "Any time. I think I'm going to be around for a while." She looked up at me and grinned. Hope glimmered in her eyes as well as a fear of rejection. I could never reject her. Didn't she know that? No, she didn't. We never really talked to each other about our feelings. They simply hung in between us, mutually understood and accepted. It was wonderful, but at the same time, she needed me to tell her what I felt.

Emily finally let her go, and she slid back to my side. I took her into my arms, resting my chin on her head. She still smelled like apples. "Thank you, she needed that."

"No problem." She whispered into my shirt.

"I love you." The words blurted out sooner than I'd anticipated.

She gasped softly and looked up at me, her eyes glistened, "I love you too." And then she kissed me. It was probably the one kiss that I'll remember forever. For the first time, it was a truly shared kiss, not just one of us vying for control over the other. I tasted her and she tasted me. It was sweet and gentle. It was startlingly different from our frenzied kisses and exploration earlier. Finally, I knew something clicked in my head. That was lust, and this was love.

With her I could be both a protector and a lover. It was final; Lilly was mine.

* * *

Yeah!!!!!!!!! I adore Seth. Next chapter is Lilly's POV and you all really need to review to find out what happens!!

I need help finding a picture that will work for Chrys. Any suggestions?

Thanks!

-Jenn


	11. Meeting The Pack

_**

* * *

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_

Hello to all!

Yeah! I got two new reviews! Since that makes me happy, I'm hoping to get four for this one. Thanks PurpleReader29 (Who is actually a real life friend 3), and Penguinbabe for returning to review again.

I know I said that this chapter would be the turning point, but I changed the ending (Part of the reason I didn't update yesterday), so next chapter will have the point, and the Cullen's will be there too! 3

The first part is basically the morning through Lilly's eyes, so don't eat me. If it's any consolation, this is the longest chapter I've written in ANY of my stories!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!

Sorry, I got a little carried away.

I've noticed, that I have yet to have a disclaimer! SO here it is.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and do not claim to own any of the Twilight Saga (wish i did). I do claim ownership to any of the Rowan, and Seth's friend Jason, they are from MY imagination.

Note: The Rowan are what the Davenports are, thus, Jason is not a Rowna although he is from their world. (Will be explained soon.)

Thanks! Happy Reading! Or is it trails? Huh, oh well. :)

* * *

**_The Pack_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Lilly Davenport_**

Seth was delectable. His every motion lit a fire in me that had yet to burn in my heart. I'd had no idea what his reaction would be when I had the insane urge to straddled his lap in the kitchen. I loved it. He made me bold in ways I had never been before. Did he have any clue that I'd never touched anyone outside of my family until him? That I had no clue about boys or, God forbid, sex? No, he didn't. Hell, I barely knew the rough aspects of sex and only because Nigel had once harassed me about being a girl and telling me relatively gruesome things about sex that I'm sure couldn't be true. Could it really hurt? My parents had never thought to tell me anything, and I was to embarrassed to ask them or even to ask one of the maids that cleaned my room at home.

Seth held me after our mind-blowing kiss. I felt so tiny, so protected, his arms resting on my back, sending shivers of heat through my body. I felt at home.

A deep rumbling voice made me jump, "Hey Kiddo."

I pulled slightly away from Seth and turned my head to look at the charming little house that the voice had come from. A handsome man was standing on the porch smiling easily at Seth, pride showing in his eyes, "Are you going to introduce me to the girl or keep her to yourself. The boy's are inside waiting. They want to meet her."

I felt Seth tense under my hands. I ran my hand along his back to sooth his nerves. It seemed to work and he took the hand I had resting on his chest into his, "Are you ready? They can be a little overwhelming."

I smiled at him, "I think I can handle them. Remember, I…"

He chuckled, the rich delicious tone of it interrupting me, "I know, you have siblings."

I joined his laughter, my voice trilling over his, almost creating a sort of harmonized music. Before I knew it, we were standing on the bottom of the porch steps. Seth held my hand while I walked up the three steps. The gesture warmed my heart like his hands did my body. I'd seen my father treat my mother like at formal occasions. Of course my jeans and pastel tie-dyed baby doll top were a far cry from my mother's grand ball gowns, but the overall effect was the same.

A pang of sadness hit me. In that little instinctual act of courtesy, Seth had unknowingly reminded me of what I was. Not the fact that I wanted to stick my fangs into the tender skin of his neck and fill myself up with the red wine of his essence that I craved so much, but that I was the oldest daughter of the Royal Rowan Family. I had responsibilities that I couldn't deny.

I forced my panic down, determined to make a good impression on what seemed to be Seth's adoptive family. From what his mom had said this morning, he didn't spend much time at home. Emily and Sam's, to the Cullen's, and home for a few hours every week to sleep.

Sue had burdened me with her sorrows and fears for Seth when I had come to the door:

"Lilly, darling! What are you doing here so early?"

I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting, "Um…I wanted to see if Seth was okay. My brother told me that he left school yesterday at the start of lunch and I was worried."

Sue smiled, "Come in dear." She pulled two chairs away from the table and plopped down in one, "Sit. Heaven sakes girl, don't be shy." I sat across from her and she started folding a pile of laundry, some of it, I had noticed with embarrassment, Seth's underwear.

She folded a pair of pink socks and tossed them into a pile near the door. "Seth is doing much better." She sighed tiredly before explaining further, "Alice, Edward and Bella Cullen brought him home after he passed out on his way to lunch."

I felt my eyes open wider in distress, "What happened?"

Sue shrugged, her eyes flashing maliciously, "More than likely stress. My boy is never home these days. I see him a few nights a week and he's always sleeping. I bet that the only sleep he gets is when he's home. The boy simply needs a few good nights sleep. The pack rely too much on him, he is only seventeen. Those boys have finished school already. Why can't they handle things themselves at least until he isn't still in school? Did you know that until you came, he was dangerously close to truancy? Seth kept ditching class and…and…" She groaned, "I'm sorry Lilly, you aren't here to listen to me ramble. I just get so frustrated."

I took one of her hands in mine, "It's okay. I understand. My older brother is the same. He's forever coming home at odd hours of the night and sleeping all day. He doesn't come down to breakfast but three days in a week. It makes my mother angry, but at least she's got the rest of us to worry about rather than focusing on just him."

I'm not sure why I always burst into random speeches of wisdom, but today was a record, Emily and Sue both fell victim to the wrath of my ever-extensive outburst.

Sue had just smiled at me, "I guess it's a common problem." I shrugged, "At least girls aren't like that yet. You need to spend more time with Seth and teach him the value of timeliness and sleep. You are such a sweet girl. Not many people make house calls these days, it's all electronic." She brushed an errant hair away from my eyes and for once I had felt the touch of a mother. Sue didn't want anything from the touch. She had no idea how much she had just comforted me. Even when my own mother was too wrapped up with the possibilities of my still dormant gifts and my father in her, Sue at least would be there for me and not ask anything but a caring ear from me.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Oh dear, I've upset you. Are you okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long morning."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be okay."

She clapped a hand on my knee warmly, but didn't see me flinch away from the touch, "I'll bet you want to see Seth." Yes, more than anything in the world. I simply nodded, "How about this, Seth is still asleep in his room and since I trust you kids, I'm going to the store and then to Charlie's for a bit."

I had made breakfast for him, before daring to wander back to his room. He was beautiful, his arms were hanging over either side of a too small bed, and his knees were bent to keep his feet on the bed. When I brushed my fingers over his cheekbone, he flinched and for a moment I was afraid that I'd woken him. He relaxed and I resumed my gentle exploration of his face. He was beyond beautiful. Everything about him was perfect, every little detail and groove of his face enamored me.

Unexpectedly, I had found my fingertips drawn to the soft line of his lips. As soon as I had made contact, though, Seth jerked awake, his eyes flying open.

Now, I was faced with his surrogate family. Emily was a sweet woman, and I was grateful that it seemed that she took care of him when he was away from his mother. The wolf in me couldn't help but growl. Seth was mine. I was here for him now. A rabid wolf would kill her now, she was unneeded, but I was relieved to note that although I had made my change, I was still sane. I liked Emily.

I did want to attack the male though. He smelled like an alpha, undoubtedly he was a figure of power in Seth's tribe. This must be Sam. I grinned when Emily went to him, hugging him tightly before going inside.

Seth pulled me towards the man, "Lilly, this is Sam. He works opposite Jacob. Sam, this is Lilly, my girlfriend." Seth looked at me and I saw the question in his eyes.

I squeezed his hand once and let go, "Hello, Sam, it's nice to meet you. I'm Seth's girl." I would always be his, just as he would always be mine.

Sam chuckled and grasped the offered hand. His skin was warm, like Seth's, like mine, "Pleasure to meet you. I will say that you've got guts, girl." He looked at Seth, "You got lucky, man, and the boys won't scare this one off."

I arched an eyebrow, "Scare me off."

Seth ducked his head, "Yeah, the guys are a little wild. I will warn you that they're going to say some strange things that won't make sense and…"

I put a finger to his lips, "Seth, it's okay. You haven't met my family all at once. I'll be fine. I'm still trying to get Oliver calmed down. He's jealous of you."

Seth gapped, "Of me? Why on earth?"

I shrugged, "Oliver's always been the only person I needed and now I have you. He thinks I don't need him anymore. He's being completely illogical though. He'll always be my twin. I just have a mate now."

I mentally wanted to hit myself over the head for calling him my mate; it was not something humans said. Ugh! Why were humans so frustratingly hard to understand? Then again, why was my brother acting the way he was? Over our bond, he was screaming at me, trying to find me, yelling all sorts of insults at me. I had had to stifle a laugh when he had gotten flustered after insulting my mother, only to remember that we had the same one. Oliver was acting like I was his wife, entirely too creepy for me. I could handle identical twin sisters that act like one person, but I could not handle a brother who wanted more than sisterhood from me. It was nasty, but then again, not exactly his fault. It was my parents fault, for letting me feed from him.

Even now, as I'm being led into Sam and Emily's house, I can feel Oliver's power surge within me, his feeling threatening to overtake mine. He had always had the stronger mind out of the both of us. It was linked to his gift, any thing he draws he can bring to life. For Oliver, anything he can think of can become reality. Most of the time, he just left his drawings on paper, but right now, I wouldn't put it past him to draw something to come cart me home.

The inside of their house was cute. It had a really warm feel to it, and I could almost envision loads of generations of Uley's had grown up here.

The tranquility had almost calmed all of my hyper sensitive nerves, until Seth pulled me into the kitchen. I had approximately three seconds to react to the strange object that was aimed straight at my head. I caught it, of course, being used to such assaults at home from the twins, and before I could register what I was doing, chucked it back in the direction it had come from, hard.

A male voice squeaked and the house seemed to shudder when my target hit the floor. I gasped and my hands flew to my open mouth, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I looked at Seth who, to my greatest surprise, was leaning against the wall shaking with laughter.

Still laughing, he pulled me into his arms. "That was an awesome throw."

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

Seth squeezed me so tightly, I was gasping for air. "It's okay, Lilly. You just earned a place of respect in the pack."

I pushed him away gently, startled by his phrase, "The Pack?"

He nodded and waved a hand at the group of adolescent boys I had failed to notice, one of them on the ground. "That's what we call ourselves"

"Like a wolf pack?"

Something flashed in his dark eyes, "Yeah, like a wolf pack."

I smiled and turned to the boys, "Hi."

They all just stared at me, until the one I'd pegged with what now appeared to have been a biscuit said, "Damn, Seth, how'd you get a girl like that? She can throw, she likes wolves, and she's hot."

Seth growled, low in his chest, and the noise sent shivers down my spine, "Knock it off, Paul, you could have hurt her."

The one named Paul scoffed, "Come on Seth, I wouldn't intentionally hurt your girl."

I huffed, "Boys, I do have a name. It's Lilly. L-I-L-L-Y. Lilly. It's real easy, you should try using it some time." I poked Seth, who was looking all too smug, "You too."

He gasped, and Emily circulated back to my side laughing, "Come on, Lilly, you should come meet the rest of the girls in the living room. Sorry you missed breakfast. We'll start cooking lunch in about an hour and a half."

I smiled at her, "It's okay, and Seth and I had breakfast at his house."

"Oh, Sue cooked? It's a Saturday, she usually goes to Charlie's."

"I cooked."

Emily arched a thin eyebrow at me, "Sue let you cook?"

"Yeah, I guess that's rare. Seth asked the same thing."

"Huh, she must like you. Anyway, follow me."

I followed obediently. Listening to the silence I had left in my wake.

"Lilly!" A woman appeared out of nowhere and started hugging me. "Hi! How are you? It's so nice to meet you."

"Um, I'm doing well."

I looked over the strangers shoulder in desperation at Emily. She was smiling sympathetically, "Lilly, this is Kim, she's Paul's wife. She's a bit hormonal at the moment." She shook her head, "She's pregnant, and sometimes she gets like this." Emily gently pried the woman off of me and led her back down the hall she had come from, leaving me in the dimly lit hallway on my own.

Pictures lined the wall. Emily and Sam at their wedding. Jacob holding a stunningly beautiful bronze haired little girl lovingly. Seth and Sue in front of his car. Emily and Sue. I stopped when I reached a picture that held a smiling woman that I didn't recognize, her arms wrapped around a younger Seth's neck.

The air stirred as Emily stepped back behind me. I pointed to the picture, "Who is this with Seth?"

Emily sighed, "That's Leah. His older sister. Seth and Leah are my cousins. Did you know that?"

I shook my head, "I don't mean to be rude, but why am I meeting you all and not his sister first?"

Emily frowned, "Leah is the jealous type, and she was really hurt when Seth told us about you. We haven't seen her in a couple of days, she's probably staying at the Cullen's." I felt guilty about making Seth's sister angry.

I examined more pictures and found one of Sue, Seth, his sister Leah, Emily, and a man that looked like Seth. I gasped, "Was that Seth's dad?"

Emily nodded sadly, "Yeah, that was Harry. That particular picture was taken when I came down to celebrate Leah's graduation. That's when I met Sam for the first time."

I smiled, "You two are great together."

Emily laughed at me, "Gee, you are so determined and insightful. How do you do it?"

I shrugged, "It's a gift." I joined Emily's infectious laughter.

Emily laughed harder, and hugged me with one arm, "Come on…"

"LILLY!" The scream was from one of my sister, my enhanced senses picking up on her voice.

I stopped laughing and turned on my heel, heading back to the front door. It was one of the twins. Moss, I assumed, given the slightly lower tone of her voice.

"Lilly, where are you going?" Seth tried to grab my hand, but I felt the movement and jerked away.

"Be right back!" I yelled back into the house before sprinting out the door.

Moss wasn't with Ivy. That was strange. They were virtually attached at the hip, always had been. "Moss?" I yelled, not really sure where she was.

"Lilly!" She replied, relief as much evident in her voice as her terror.

I ran towards her voice, and growled when I found her. A man was standing over her as she tried to crawl away from him, her blond hair dragging in the dirt.

The man was too old, but his eyes were the vibrant red of the transition. "Lilly, wake up! Help me!" Moss shouted.

Something inside me came to life, a feral, untamed thing that was positively new to my adult body . I lunged at the creature, tackling it to the ground. It looked stunned for an instant, before lunging for my throat. Just before hits jaws closed upon my jugular, it burst into flames.

I was gasping for breath through the smoke, and found Moss through the remnants of her power. I shook my head to clear it, and walked to my sister, who's hand was still outstretched.

"Moss?"

She looked up at me with a strange look in her cerulean eyes, "Did I kill it?"

I nodded, and pulled her to my chest, knowing it was what she needed at the moment. I vaguely understood it, but my little sister had just killed something. When she started wheezing I pulled back. I was concerned, but I couldn't help but to smile. It was ironic that the pyrokinetic was the one with asthma. "Where's your inhaler?"

She glowered at me as she pulled the thing from her sage green satchel. I smoothed her hair down and she arched an eyebrow at me, "Better?"

I kissed her head, "Much. Now, what were you doing out here in the first place?"

"I was looking for you! Everything at home was so boring. Dad was stressing in his garden, mom was compulsively cleaning and Ivy was helping her, Nigel and Holly weren't home, don't know where they were, Oliver was moping in his room, and Gerry was being Gerry, curling up in a corner and saying nothing, being creepy." She smiled at me, revealing her perfect teeth, "You were the only one doing anything remotely interesting, and I was able to follow your scent, because you didn't flash or use a car."

"Glad I could be a source of amusement, but I'm busy."

She shrugged, "I'll go home, but you need to be back for dinner at five."

I scoffed, "Why?"

"Because we're having dinner with some guests."

"Who are they?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Um…it's the…the…I think…" She pulled a little piece of paper from her pocket, "Oh! I remember, it's the Cullen family."

I gasped in shock, snatching the paper from her in disbelief, "When did that happen?"

"Before your little outburst yesterday." She paused, "You were really scary. Your eyes got all icky, and the screaming. Mom was screaming and crying, dad was running around like a headless chicken, and then those people came barging in all stressed up but momma made them leave."

I stopped breathing, what had happened while I had been unaware? "What? Who was it?"

"I dunno. Mom wasn't exactly in the mood to make introductions, and dad was holding the yummy boy down."

"Yummy boy?"

"Yeah."

She was interrupted by, "Lilly!"

I hissed, not wanting them to ask how my little sister got all the way out here on her own, "Shift Moss, please! I'll love you forever."

She rolled her eyes, "If I have to." She shoved something cold into my hand, "This is for you. Oliver made it in his moping." Without looking, I shoved it in my pocket. When she shifted, she had the courtesy to burn the remnants of her clothes. She looked at me with her big yellow eyes, and perched on my shoulder. She was a beautiful Red-Tailed Hawk, a prime example of an immature hawk. I rubbed her head, and she let out a hawk shriek, before flying around me in a circle, perching on a branch nearby.

Seth came puffing into my little clearing, "Lilly, what's wrong?"

I turned to Seth, smiling, "I'm sorry, it's just I noticed her." I gestured to Moss, "She's one of my family's hawks, Calantha." I held out an arm, and she perched on it, careful not to cut my skin with her talons while she shuffled up to rest on my shoulder.

Seth got closer to inspect her, "Wow, I didn't know you had hawks."

I shrugged, causing Moss to have to flap her wings to regain her balance, "We have lots of strange animals. Cal is just one of them. She's the twins. I noticed her out the window, and had to see if it was her."

"How can you let her loose?"

"She's a messenger hawk, my mom wanted me to know we have an early dinner with guests." I waved the piece of paper with the Cullen's name on it in the air. I bit my lip really wanting him to come, "It's the Cullen's, and I know you're friends with them. Would you like to come, Seth?"

He grinned, "I'd love to."

I smiled, and pulled a pin out of my little shoulder bag, and scribbled my acknowledgment on the back of the paper, tucking it into the holder on Moss's ankle.

I helped her catch her first wind, and she flew off in the direction of home. With her gone, I was instantly relieved, "I'm sorry I ran out like that."

Seth shrugged and reclaimed my hand, "It's okay. I'm kind of glad you did, the guys were giving me the third degree."

I laughed, "Okay, I won't leave you again." He led me back to the house. With all of the lightness in my tone, I was serious. I would never willingly leave him. Even if I had to kill someone to get my way. One day, Seth would know the truth, and I could be with him forever.

* * *

Yeah, the longest chapter EVER is over! If any one cares, Calantha means Beloved Flower. I really want your reviews, and thoughts! (Reluctantly, I'll even take flames.) I just want to know what you guys think, so if you have an account, press the little green button, and drop me a note. (Questions are welcome too, and I'll PM you with the answer.)

I've added an important poll to my profile, so please check it out, and vote!

Love you guys!

-Jenn


	12. Dinner

Disclaimer: I own everything that the USA and Stephanie Meyer don't. (AKA: The Davenports and ALL other peeps from their home...world.)

Okay, so I'm a liar. I said this would be up quickly, but obviously, that didn't happen. (Might have something to do with the lack of reviews.) I am so incredibly sorry.

I was out of town all weekend, and just finished this chapter this morning. I hope all my fellow Americans had a good Fourth of July! I certainly did.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It has loads of fluff in part two, but it's necessary. This chapter is in three parts, and two of them are from the POV of Edward!!!

Happy Hunting...err...reading.  
_**

* * *

Dinner**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Part I: Pre-Dinner Blues**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I can't believe Esme was making us do this, dinner, at a human family's house. Apparently, Esme had met Mrs. Davenport in the grocery store while shopping with Nessie, and they had become friends. Esme had even told us that she had met with the woman and had coffee. Carlisle did nothing but encourage Esme's new friendship.

"Why, Esme?" My Bella asked, her lip poking out in a most adorable manner.

Esme let out an exasperated sigh, "Because we were invited, and it might do you all some good. It's been a while since you've had to fake eating, and practice makes perfect, so just go with it." She straightened Carlisle's already perfect tie again, "Besides, I think you all will get along wonderfully with Anna's children. You've met them already anyway."

Jasper gulped animatedly, "Yeah, I don't think we'll be socializing. I think they're all a little strange. The older girl is really volatile, the boy seems to feed off her emotions, and the other girl is probably the most depressing kid in the entire school. She's filled with self-loathing. I haven't felt that much since I was around Edward after I almost hurt Bella." Jasper looked at Bella and smiled crookedly, "Sorry about that again."

Jasper couldn't stop smiling and I knew it was because Alice was happy that she had a reason to dress everyone up. Actually, he was heading out the door to get something that she had to have before dinner. She wasn't thrilled about having to eat, but leverage to turn Bella into Barbie-Bella had made it okay.

I kissed my Bella on the head and did the same to Nessie. Alice screeched about me messing up their dresses, but I ignored her. Alice whisked my girls up the stairs to do make up, and I wandered into the living room.

I looked at the sofa and wondered idly if I was the only person that wanted to strangle Seth. Lilly had invited him to dinner, and had left Emily's house at three to get ready. Unfortunately for us, that left Seth two hours to stress about meeting his imprints family.

Right now he was forcing Emmett to listen to his rambling, and my brother looked like he wanted to strangle the crying wolf, "What if they don't like me! It could ruin everything."

I put a hand on his shoulder and Emmett shot me a grateful look before jumping up to find Rose.

"Edward, you'll tell me what they think of me won't you?"

I laughed at him, "Seth, you shouldn't worry. I think you're fine as long as Lilly likes you." I frowned, "And you know I don't enjoy mind reading. Unless she plans to murder you or something, her thoughts are staying between her and I."

Seth spent the next half hour whining at me. I didn't budge, and Alice finally told him that he was numbing her visions and needed to calm down.

Finally Jasper came back, and I ushered him into calming Seth down, taking the plastic bag he had, and taking it upstairs to Alice. She snatched it from me and disappeared back into her room with Bella and Nessie.

_**Part II: Uneaten Food Club**_

_**Holly Davenport-Turner**_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying desperately to dissipate the growing headache. Jason laughed melodically at my gesture, "Sweetie, it will be fine!"

I growled at him, my mood darker than usual, "No it won't. How is it supposed to be okay? My mother sprung this dinner on me, and you and Sander are here and I really just want to spend time with you and Lilly is going to get killed and…"

Jason wrapped his arms around my waist, making me lose my train of thought, and he put his chin on my shoulder, "Hells Bells," He nibbled on my jaw and I couldn't resist moaning, "Sander and I will leave as soon as they get here. The Cullen's are nice people."

I sighed, "That's wonderful, but do you have any idea how they move? Silently, that's how. It makes me nervous. I am so glad that I can see a little of them. That makes it a little better." He squeezed and let me go just as the doorbell rang. "Good timing." I added starkly. Jason was always saved by the bell, damn him.

He smiled at me, his blue eyes bright, "I do try." He gently scooped up Lysander, and strode back to me. Tucking an errant strand of hair behind my ear, he whispered, "Hollyhock, I'll be here if you need me. You only have to say my name. Just remember to be yourself around the Cullen's. They'll notice if you aren't. Keep your mind off anything but dinner and school." I chuckled scathingly and he put a finger to my lips, his patience obviously waning, "As I was saying, wear something other than black, and be nice." I grudgingly pulled on a different shirt, that was evilly blue, while he kept babbling, "Keep in mind, that they don't like food anymore than I do. We're all in the 'Waste hundreds of dollars on uneaten food' club." I laughed again, and this time he kissed me, "Hush woman. You can laugh when I leave in about forty seconds. Sander and I will see you in the morning." He kissed me again, and I kissed my sleeping son, accidentally rousing him enough to get a bleary baby smile.

Jason stepped away from me, and in an instant, the only thing in his place was a small amount of dirt. I sighed. Leave it to me to have the husband that left dirt anytime he came or went. The one downside to his teleportation gift.

I wanted to cry when I realized that he'd left me alone with my family that included poor basket case Lilly. She'd been running around the upstairs for the better part of two hours, and was now hopping down the stairs in one high heel, trying to put on the other one. Following the terrible noise she was making, I grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her to sit on the steps, "Lilly, fix your shoes, and then go down the stairs. You can't very well impress the boy with a broken neck."

Lilly laughed and hugged me as I tried to walk past her, "I'm so proud of you." I cringed, knowing what was coming, "You're not wearing black!"

I hit the back of her head and stepped over her, hoping I wouldn't step on her, but secretly hoping the opposite.

Amazingly enough, I missed her, and I was the second person to the door. Anemone was already shuffling the vampires in. Really the woman was so naïve, letting our worst enemies into our home with out batting an eye at it.

"Hello." I said quietly, letting my voice take on its musical tone, the one I kept suppressed. I held out my hand to the father of the bunch, and he took it. I saw the surprise in his eyes as he registered my abnormally low body temperature, "I'm Holly."

He smiled, "I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you. Esme has told me so much about your mother."

I smiled back, taking my hand back, "She's not my mother."

Anna groaned in displeasure, "Holly, go find Gerry and the twins."

I felt a vein in my forehead tick. Did she have any idea how hard it was to find them? Even when you had your sight? "Yes, mum."

It actually wasn't hard to find them. I didn't even make it past the front threshold before little Gerry slammed into me. She was hiccupping in fear and I scooped her up. My connection to the little girl had always been strong. We'd always been the two little oddballs in a perfect family, "Ger, what's wrong?"

She sniffled again hiding her face in my shoulder, "Moss and Ivy were chasing me." I really didn't want to know what with. Knowing the twins, it could be anything from a bug to a ball of fire.

I laughed, "Oh, we can't have that. It's okay. I'll scare them away. Do you want to go meet our guests?" Gerry giggled, and wrapped her arms around my neck, knotting her nimble fingers in my hair.

_**Part Three: Hello Heartbreak  
**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Esme was having a fit over the house. It was pretty, I had to admit, and the Victorian architecture was very natural, almost as if the brand new house was actually a restored original. Nessie was clutching one of my hands and one of Bella's.

Seth was standing behind Nessie, still needlessly worrying about Lilly while the girl in question was doing the same about him, and by her sister's audible protest, almost tripping down the stairs.

The woman that opened the door must have been Anna, because as soon as the door was open far enough, Esme had engulfed the human in a hug. Holly was standing behind her mother, took Carlisle's hand, snapped something at him, and then followed her mother's instructions to find the younger children. A little brown haired girl raced into the room, running into Holly. I expected Holly to lash out at the girl, but she surprised everyone, her mother included, by picking up the little girl and smiling at her, before settling the girl on her hip and whispering in her ear. What she said made the little girl laugh, and she walked back to us.

She stood in front of me, "Gerry, this is Edward. Say hello, Ger."

I was shocked, when the eyes that peeked over the black hair, were violet, "Hello, Edward." It was strange, the girl sounded old, her words crisp and concise. The pale violet of her eyes were disconcerting, and I found myself dazed.

By the time I'd regained my grip on reality, Holly was already introducing the shy little girl to Alice, who was instantly enamored by the child, "She's so cute!" Holly had smiled and passed her sister to mine, "How old is she?"

"She's eight and a half. She's going through a bit of a quiet stage."

Alice looked at the little girl in awe, "Eight? She's tiny."

Anna grinned, "Yeah, but in another year or so, we're hoping she hits the same growth spurt her sister's did. Lilly looked like Gerry when she was little."

Alice marveled at her eyes, "You have such pretty eyes. How does that happen?"

A tall blond man walked into the room, wiping soil off his hands. He looked surprised to see us, "Uh, runs in the family." He looked desperately at his wife, "Anna, why didn't you tell me we were having guests?"

She laughed, "I did, Chrys. Not half an hour ago, I told you to come in from the garden."

The man smiled, scratching the back of his head bashfully. _'Bloody hell, I thought she was joking', _"Oops. I guess I'd better take a quick shower."

Anna smiled and shoved her husband towards the stairs. I watched through his thoughts, trying to figure out the outlay of the strangely old house. As he got to the stairs, Lilly bounded past him, clipping him with her shoulder. He slammed into the wall with a grunt, "Excuse me, baby doll. I do believe we taught you manners."

Lilly looked at him, "Did I run into you?"

'_No I just slammed myself into the wall.'_ "Yes."

She hugged him, "Sorry, daddy."

'_Awe, she hasn't called me daddy in years.' _ "It's okay, my flower, go get your boy." _'If I don't castrate him first.'_

I laughed and Bella elbowed me in the side, bringing me back to the entryway. Lilly had arrived, flustered and she tripped on a rug, right into Seth's arms. He clutched her to his chest and they both dissolved into laughter.

He helped her stand up straight, "I'm so sorry." She smoothed out his dress shirt, "Are you alright?"

He smiled, his eyes sickeningly glazed over, "I'm good."

She hugged him, "I'm glad." She looked at her mother, "Why are we all still standing around? Isn't dinner ready?"

Anna rolled her eyes. _'Insolent child.' _ "Lilly, can you tame your hunger for once?"

"No, not really." Lilly furrowed her eyebrows and looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Anna shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think the boys are out back and I saw the twins last in the kitchen." She slapped a hand to her head. _'Damn girls have probably destroyed dinner.' _ "I'll go check. Lilly, Holly, please show our guests to the dining room. Gerry, dear, could you come help me?"

The stoic child looked at Alice sweetly, a smile still not gracing her face, but the expression was cute, "I need to help my mom. I'll be back, Alice."

Alice squeaked joyfully, and let the girl down. When Gerry and her mother were gone, Alice looked to Lilly, "She is adorable."

Lilly and Holly laughed, their distinctly different voices blending. "I think it's safe to say she likes you Alice. She hasn't talked that much in forever."

Lilly took Seth's hand and let us into an ornate dining room, equally as Victorian as the outside.

Moments later, Anna walked in. A hand on each of the little girls she was guiding. "These rascals are Ivy and Moss." She leaned to whisper in their ears, "Please, be good, and don't set anything on fire."

One of the girls looked particularly bashful, so I listened to her. _'I didn't mean to. Why couldn't she just let me wallow on my own?'_

Oliver slid into his chair just before his father, they had raced, and the son had beat the father. They spent several minutes glaring at each other.

The rest of us sat down, and in minutes the enormous table was filled, save one chair. The oldest wasn't there. Esme noticed, "Anna, I was hoping to meet your adult son. Where is he?"

Chrys was impatiently eyeing the food, and ready to eat, "Nigel will come if he wants to. Maybe he got a job."

'_Not likely. Pervert probably found a shag.'_ Came in unison from Lilly and Oliver. I fought not to laugh, and felt Jasper send me a sobering wave from his faithful place at Alice's side.

The dinner itself was a strange and oddly rehearsed, tense event. Watching the Davenport kids eat was like watching the pack eat. Granted, the pack had no manners, and we generally weren't there, but Lilly, Oliver, and Holly ate far more than humanly possible, with incredibly proper manners.

One particular strand of conversation caught me as odd:

"Could someone pass me the pepper?" Oliver asked. All to absorbed in their conversation, no one responded. Lilly and Alice were closest to the pepper shaker, so he chose his sister, "Lilly." She chose to ignore him, "Lilly!" She didn't even blink his direction, talking animatedly to Alice, "Wolfe!" He yelled in frustration. Half the table went silent. The younger children stunned by his tone in reference to his twin.

Lilly's gray eyes flicked to her brother and then to Seth, her mind curiously blank. Her back tensed and her nostrils flared, Oliver's body slumped as he looked away from her scathing gaze in a submissive manner.

"You know better." Were her hard words as she passed the pepper to her brother.

"Thank you, sister." He said in his equally formal voice.

Anna stood, clearing a few empty plates, and attempting to do the same to the awkward silence, "Now, kids, don't fight. It's not becoming."

'_Yes, Mum.'_ They all responded sarcastically in their minds.

Lilly's mind was open for the rest of the night, mostly her immortalizing Seth's every feature and movement, but I couldn't forget the blank minute. Something was going on. Something with the kids.

Right now, we had all moved into the large living room, and I was talking to Chrys and Esme about Calystegia macrostegia.

Lilly was holding Seth's hand, and both of her parents were internally agonizing over their daughter's closeness to the boy they just met, Anna more than Chrys.

"I'll be right back." Lilly announced before jumping up and loping towards the stairs. She was going to the bathroom, so I regressed to paying sole attention to Esme and Chrys.

"Do you smell that?" Bella hissed into my ear a minute or so later.

I inhaled, trying to pinpoint what had alarmed my wife. I smelled blood. It smelled like Oliver, whose blood I recognized from the locker he had punched, but it was mixed with another person's blood. My eyes locked with Bella's. It wasn't just any blood, it was Seth's.

* * *

Tehee. Hope you liked it, and I'm sure the next one will be up waaayyy sooner than this one was.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Lairoloko, Penguinbabe, and returning again to review once more, Ms. Jacob Black and PurpleReader29,. I love you guys, and I want you to know that your reviews mean a lot to me.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter is BIG!!! (Well, all of them after this one are, and PurpleReader is the only person that knows how!! Heart!!)

-Jenn

P.S. Please, take time to press the green buttin and give me a shout out. Love you guys!

P.S.S. K!!! You got another disclaimer!!! Good job with the Ruby Choker. (You people should check it out. She's Purple Reader29.) Can't wait for more! I should be posting the next chapter of Finding Yourself (On my fictionpress, same username.) soon. Promise!!


	13. Helping Her

Sorry, I meant to have this chapter out sooner, but my Great-Uncle died, and I had to go to his funeral, so I had no computer for pretty much the entire weekend. Next chapter will be up by this next weekend because I'm so excited about it! It will be the chapter I've been promising, and I hope you all don't hate me too much at the end of it. I also hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and become as fond of poor neglected Oliver as I have.

Disclaimer: I own everything that the government and Stephanie Meyer don't...even Oliver.  
_**

* * *

Helping Her**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Oliver James Davenport**_

God, I was an ass. When I'd had Moss take the silver flask to Lilly, I'd had no idea to warn her. I hadn't warned her that mom had filled it with a pint of my blood and, Gerry had informed me, that of a human boy that had been in our house after hearing Lilly's screams. The flask was for her for her transition, I'd drawn it to be concealable and private. No one could smell the blood inside until she opened it, and only she and I could do so. She must have found it in her pile of dirty clothes when she went to the bathroom. She had no idea what was in it. I'd sensed her curiosity peak, and had instantly launched into action.

Holly had warned me to be careful with blood tonight, but I'd had no idea what she meant, or what she had seen. Holly always knew things. It was weird, having a clairvoyant for a little sister.

I had to do something. Not exactly sure what to do, I found myself eyeing bits of my mother's glass china, a vague idea forming. I grabbed the tray of water glasses, and walked towards the boy my sister had been hanging on all night. I could feel Lilly's shock as she popped the lid of the flask hastily back on. Rather awkwardly, I tripped myself.

Successfully, I managed in breaking the glass cups as they crashed into each other, sending shards of glass flying at the boy. I cried out in pain when I landed. The glass was embedded in my forearms, palms. At least had succeeded in cutting the boy, Seth, in several places. That made it worth it…sort of. I watched in slow motion as my blood began to seep from my arms and form a deep red stain on the floor.

My mother and the twins gasped. My father lurched into his serious mode. "Ollie, don't move." I sucked in a breath and prayed that whatever my father did, didn't cause the glass to go any deeper. He pulled me straight up, surprising me. I'd no idea he was so strong. I thought he was built like me, a beanpole with no muscle mass. Lilly could beat the crap out of me, the twins probably could too.

My mother descended upon me, tutting and cringing at the mess that were my arms. The Cullens were standing, all with shock on their faces. It occurred to me that the entire situation so far had taken less than twenty seconds; Lilly wasn't even back down the stairs yet.

Dr. Cullen moved swiftly, gently moving my mother to the side and holding my arms up for inspection. "There's quite a lot of glass in your arms. It might be best to take you to the ER."

Holly and Gerry glided back in, Holly clutching the first aid kit to her chest, "Dr. Cullen, I don't think that's necessary. Oliver is a fast healer. As long as he hasn't nicked any arteries, he'll be fine. Gerry's got a fair good eye for healing."

My baby sister touched my cheek, her purple eyes filled with compassion, "I'll take care of you, big brother."

I smiled at her, "I have not doubt in you, but I think it's best to let Dr. Cullen do his job. I'm sure I'm clumsy enough to let you have the chance to patch me up soon." I looked at Holly, silently willing her to let Gerry leave me alone. She nodded slightly, and I was startled to see a ghost of a smile form on her lips.

"That's probably true." She tossed the kit to Dr. Cullen, "Take notes baby sister."

Gerry thrust her chin out, and glared at Holly, "I don't need notes."

Holly huffed and picked her back up, "I know Napoleon." Gerry frowned and looked like an angry little old lady.

I hissed when the doctor pulled the first shard from my arm, "Damn. That hurts."

My mother hit me on the back of the head, "What have I told you? Language. You've been sneaking out."

I bit my lip to keep from snapping at her. My nerves were raw enough with Lilly freaking out and the doctor ripping my arms up, "Can we talk about it later?" I barely managed to keep my voice steady.

Arms crossed and a frown on her face my mother glared at me, "You can count on it."

"Great." I drawled sarcastically.

I hissed in pain again, and Gerry reached out, grasping one of her tiny hands on my knee. The pain instantly fled my body, leaving my arms numb instead. I breathed a sigh of relief, flashing a smile to my baby sister. She just looked at me disapprovingly, and glanced over her shoulder.

I looked up, the glass had only cut Seth in a few places, just enough for him to bleed. None of the glass had embedded in his skin, so he was standing next to Lilly with a worried expression on his face. Her silver eyes were wide with concern. I stared her down, "Lilly, I'm fine. It really doesn't hurt that bad."

Her eyes narrowed, "No need to be a martyr, Ollie. What exactly did you trip on?"

I looked down at my feet looking for a reason, "My shoelaces are untied, and I must have stepped on one."

My twin rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Klutz. That's good. At least you didn't trip on nothing."

I laughed, and winced, "Yeah, still, it could have happened."

"I know, you freak of nature."

"Thanks, sis." I said dryly. She loved cutting me down, and did it at every chance she could get.

I was actually glad she was back to normal. After our parents had let her go at me, I had reacted naturally, and it had freaked her out. It wasn't my fault, that I had been the closest male when Lilly had broken out of her restraints. Bloodletting was intimate, and induced a state of infatuation from the bitten to the biter if it wasn't a true imprint.

I shook my head; I needed to concentrate on the blond man that was currently ripping up my arms. It hurt like hell, even with Gerry acting as an anesthetic. Like the doctor had said, some of the shards had been deeply embedded, and I felt several of them scrape against my bones. When that happened, nausea would overwhelm me, because the sensation was so horrible.

Just as he was finishing up, the phone rang. Lilly, who was closest to the set in the hall, skipped out to get it. She popped back into view before pressing the 'Talk' button and saying, "Hullo!" She instantly paled, before holding the cordless out to our father, her hand and voice shaking, "It-It's for you." I'd never seen my twin look so shaken so quickly. Worry filled me.

Seconds after bringing the phone to his ear, my father flinched away from it, his gray eyes wide. Eyeing the piece of modern technology with contempt, he brought it back to his head, "D." He hissed, "D. Dicey. Dicey!" Already, mom had her head in her hands, and was shaking it in shame.

It must be my aunt. I realized slowly. Dicey was my father's older sister, the woman that should be queen instead of my mother. She was a piece of work, or so the elders say. She had been banished before Lilly and I had turned seven, a year before my grandfather had seceded from the throne. I couldn't' quite remember why.

My memory of her was fuzzy. But I recalled that my mother's hands had almost always clapped over my ears, my father's over Lilly's, my grandmother's over Holly's, my grandfather's over Nigel's, when she spoke. I remember that she always swore, and it seemed as much a part of her as her blond hair and silver eyes. I'd always thought she was pretty, even more beautiful than my mother even. Lilly and I had cried for hours when she had left, casting a sad, wistful look at us before the castle gates had closed behind her. Our father had been like stone, his eyes reverting to the flint color that we all shared when we were blocking in our emotions. Mother had been overjoyed, she had never liked her sister-in-law.

A strange feeling of longing always hit me when I thought of my oldest aunt. I moved closer to my father, when the doctor backed up, desperate to hear her voice for the simple reason that I felt I needed to. In the past, my father mostly pretended she didn't exist, but now, she was cursing at him trough the phone, using language more vial than any I had heard in the halls of public high school.

After several dozens of seconds, she stopped, seemingly to catch her breath before speaking in a child's voice meant to melt the hardest soldier, "Chrys, why didn't you tell me? Why are you keeping them from me? I'm not mad. I won't hurt them."

Memory flooded me. Elaine Dice Davenport had been banished for murdering one of her suitors. She was gifted, but not Rowan, like me, so several noble men, trying to win the name of King, had courted her. The man she had killed had been her most prominent courtier, a man named Roland Collar. (A/N: Rowan are shapeshifters. Like the wolves. The Gifted are like human Bella...gifted. I have notes up on my profile that tell a little more.)

I had seen her after she had done it, covered in blood, and being forced to kneel before her parents, as they granted her supposed mercy, by guards. They gave her her life, in exchange, taking her ability to pass between the two worlds, binding her to Earth, stripping her powers, and ordering her to be tortured for two days to atone for her sins. Even then, she had screamed at her brother for allowing my sister and I to have wandered into the room. We were ushered away, into our mother's arms.

It's at this point that my memory falters and seems unreal. This new found memory is quickly followed by on I did remember; After her sentence, I didn't see her again for three days, at the gate.

I was jolted into present time, when my father spoke, his voice as hard as the flint in his eyes, "Elaine, you are nothing to me anymore. I don't know why you assumed that just because I came to Washington, that I would let you know. Don't call here again." His eyes softened, "I'm sorry, sister." He hung up before she could say anything more, and handed the phone to me.

His dark mood slid off like a layer of rain, and his bright smile thawed the room, "So sorry about that." He picked up one of the twins, and looked regretfully at Doctor Cullen, "It seems my sister and son have ruined our wonderful atmosphere, and my little ones need to go to bed, seeing as tomorrow is a school day. I think it best we wrap up our night, and get some sleep."

It was when the largest Cullen snorted, that I realized the child, Renesmee, Gerry's new friend, Alice, and her boy friend were gone. I shrugged, they could have taken the little girl home for all I knew, but it was strange that they would have left without me noticing.

The rest of the Cullen's said their goodbyes before leaving, and the Clearwater boy hugged on Lilly for a few more minutes before following.

I looked down at the phone in my hand, and before I knew what I was going, I had pulled up the caller list, and had written it down on the palm of my right hand in black pen. I would help her, I didn't know why, but I would find out why my aunt wanted to see us. I looked at my twin as she watched the human leave from the porch, and I would do it alone.

* * *

Please review! I don't really have much else to say.

Thanks & see you next time,

-Jenn


	14. Baby, Let's Take a Chance One Last Time

_"Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,_

_What do you say?"_

That was the first verse of "Taking Chances" By Celine Dion. I've sort of dedicated that song as Lilly and Seth's, and I encourage everyone to listen to it.

Another song, that coincides with this chapter is "One Last Time" By Kellie Pickler, yet again I encourage everyone to listen.

_"I wanna lay in your bed  
Stare in your eyes  
Feel your heart beating with mine  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time..._

_There won't be any tears  
That's not why I'm here.  
Baby, turn out the lights and lets disappear.  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time.._

_I'm not here to fight  
About who's wrong or right  
I just want your kiss  
I wanna feel just like this_  
_One Last Time...  
One Last Time..._

_Your breath on my neck  
I don't wanna forget the smell of your skin.  
Touch me again.  
One Last Time..._

_Cause I'm not here to fight  
About who's wrong or right  
I just want your kiss  
I want to feel just like this.  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time..._

_And then when you fall asleep  
I'll kiss your cheek  
Whisper goodnight  
I'll just leave  
One Last Time."_

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

These songs convey lots of emotion, and the majority of this chapter was written while I was listening to them over and over again. I also have a song for the next chapter that I will reveal then.

This is a rather large chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. Please read the A/N at the bottom...It is IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer for K: I do not own any of the songs or anything Twilight related. I wish I did but Idon'tknow, Idon'tknow, and Ms. Meyer own them.

* * *

_**Baby, Let's Take a Chance One Last Time**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Lilly Davenport**_

The next week was a blur, each moment dragging on into the next. It wasn't how it used to be, it would never be that way again. Boredom and monotony had been replaced, and now I was absorbed in Seth. Every morning, I woke thinking of him, taking a swig of my brother's blood from the flask to curb my blood lust. I would go to school and hold my breath until he would show up, and pass an easy smile my direction before taking his seat. I couldn't seem to wipe the stupid grin off my face, as I reveled in the feel of his gaze on me. In between classes, we would hold each other and kiss in secluded corners, but only when my brother wasn't lurking about.

Seth asked about him everyday, wanting to know how his arms were. I lied, but in truth, I wasn't sure. I knew that he had refused to let Gerry heal him, no matter how much she had glared at him, but we hadn't really spoken since that night. Oliver was withdrawing from me. At first I'd been glad. Relieved that me biting him hadn't ruined our bond, but now days, he's quieter than even Holly, who has amazingly started talking more. She's still not very happy, but at least speech is an improvement.

Seth and I would walk to the Cullen's after last period, and they would drop us off at Seth's. A lot of times, we would finish our homework, and just lay side by side on his bed, holding each other. We didn't talk then, didn't need to.

Soon, it was Friday, and then Saturday morning. I couldn't stop smiling, I was heading out the door to spend the day with Seth when a Rowan solider appeared, falling to the ground at my feet. As I helped him up, I realized that I knew him. His name was Rave, he was my father's second. "Rave?"

He smiled at me, but I could tell something was wrong. His face was covered in dirt, and his uniform had his armor haphazardly thrown on top of what appeared to be pajamas, "Hello, Princess. I trust you've been well?" Something in his voice was off. I had known Rave Magnus my entire life, and I'd never heard him sound quite like this.

"Yes, but Rave, what are you doing here?" I asked cautiously.

He stiffened, "I need to speak to your parents."

"Sure, let me go get them."

"I can't wait that long."

He strode past me, stirring the air around me with a menacing aura. I grabbed at his hand, catching his fingers. "Rave! What's wrong?"

He frowned at me, "I am sorry, Princess, but this matter cannot wait."

He found my parents drinking coffee in the sitting room. Dropping to one knee just in front of the door way, he addressed them, "My lord, my lady, I'm afraid I've no formal training in this sort of thing, so I must request permission to speak freely."

My father looked at my mother, worry in both their eyes, "Permission granted, Rave."

The soldier kept his eyes glued to the floor, "My lord, your mother has joined her parents in the realm of peace."

My previous joy vanished, dissolving into horror. My father stood sharply, knocking his chair into the wall, "You lie!"

Rave averted his eyes, and I saw tear stains in the dirt on his face, "I wish I was my lord. Adriana was a wonderful queen, and a gentle woman."

My mother stood, and wrapped her arms around my father, only to have him shove her hands away, "What happened? I know she hasn't been ill, father would have told me."

Rave shook his head, "No, my lord. For a woman out of her prime, your mother was in excellent health."

"What happened. Tell me now."

Rave flinched away from my father's hard voice, and looked up at me sadly with his dark eyes, "Please, my lord, I shall not speak of such things in front of the Princess. She is still young."

My mother looked at me appraisingly, "She is an adult now. Answer my husband."

"Yes, my Queen consort. My lord,…"

"No!" My father yelled, anger boiling in his eyes. He glared at my mother, "Anna, if Rave feels the need to warn us beforehand, than you shall not dishonor him by disputing his advice, and furthermore, you will not undermine my authority. You may be my mate, but I am still King."

I gasped, and Rave stared at my father in shock. We'd never heard him speak to my mother like that. She seemed just as shocked, her eyes open wide and her jaw dropped.

"Dad, I'll leave, no need to yell at mom. She just wants me to grow up." I sputtered, hoping to appease all involved.

He walked around the table and hugged me. Burying his nose in my hair, he squeezed my shoulders and whispered into my ear, "Oh, Lilly. What's going on? My family's been shot to hell. First you and that boy, and now mom. We are going home as soon as we can. I have to be home for my mother's funeral. We all have to."

I pulled away from him, trying to figure out some sort of protest. I couldn't leave Seth, but at the same time, my Grams had been murdered. I smiled, "Okay, dad. I mean we'll be back right? After the funeral?"

"Lilly," He started, and by his tone, I knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say, "We can't come back. My mother was killed in the most well protected building in our realm, and this place has no guards at all. It isn't safe. We should leave now, but I understand you children will need to say goodbyes. We will leave an hour before nightfall."

"No!" I yelled, "We have to come back! I can't leave. I can't leave him!"

My father's eyes softened with pity, "He seems like a nice boy, Lilly, he really does, but baby, I hope you understand that what you're feeling's not real. He's human. He can't be your mate. I don't want you to hurt baby girl. You need to let him go. This is going to be hard enough."

"Dad…" I started.

"No, Lilly. This matter is not up for discussion. While I am King, this will be the last night you will spend in this realm. You're brother might let you come back when he is ruler, but you will live by my rules as long as everyone else does."

"Please, at least let me have tonight. We can leave in the morning." I begged.

My father eyed me curiously, as if trying to gauge my intentions, "Okay." He said finally. "Be home by midnight, no later. You'll need your rest, and I am not letting you have the time to do something stupid."

Nodding fiercely, I ran back to the door, heading to the woods in a tempest mood.

I tried not to dwell on what he had meant by 'something stupid'. I wouldn't do that to Seth; I'd rather die than hurt him. Which is what would happen. I would die. My brother's blood would only last so long, and at the rate it was going, I didn't think he'd be willing to give it to me for much longer.

I was so tired of trying to convince my parents that Seth was my mate. I was so tired of trying to force myself to believe them. I knew what I felt. He was human though, and he would be fine if I left. Sure, he would be sad, but he wouldn't be in pain. I would be in pain. If it was even real at all.

I ripped a chunk of bark off a nearby tree. I took a deep breath and let the crushed wood fall onto a bed of leaves and grass before continuing to walk to Seth's, shame in my heart. I couldn't even trust my own feelings. Maybe my parents were right and I would be fine when we went home, but on the off chance they were wrong, than they were taking me home to die a slow and painful death. I didn't understand how we could both think we were right. Surely if my parents thought I was telling the truth then they wouldn't take me home.

Growling at myself, I stopped. I couldn't go to Seth like this. Just like I couldn't let him know I was upset. I made the decision in the middle of the forest, that if I was okay when I got home, than I would forget about him. As much as that thought hurt now, I knew it would be better in the end. I had no idea what I would do if I started to get sick. I'd just have to cross that bridge when I got to it.

Slowly collecting myself, I began walking again. Several minutes later, I walked up the steps to Seth's house.

"Oh, Lilly!" Sue came around from the side, "Are you here to see Seth?"

Yet again, the older woman was wiping dirt off of her hands, "Yes I am, Ms. Clearwater, is he here?"

She smiled at me, the skin around her eyes crinkling softly, "I'm sorry sweetheart, he's at a tribe meeting. You just missed him. Jake called not a quarter hour ago."

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll just call him later."

"Oh no, sweetie, just go down to Sam and Emily's, they should be in the woods behind the house. Those boy's can't have a proper discussion unless they're shirtless and out in nature. I'm sure you found out the other week that the boys are hopeless inside. I refuse to let them in my house. They'd destroy everything."

I laughed and hugged her, "I know, I don't know how Emily stands it. I should get going, I really need to talk to him."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Um…not really. My grandmother died."

She hugged me again, running her hands trough my hair, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. It was your…"

"Dad's mom. He's really upset."

She looked me in the eyes, "Lilly, shouldn't you be home, instead of gallivanting about after my son?"

I shook my head, "No, I couldn't stay home, everything is too stressful. I had to get away. Being with Seth always makes me feel better."

She smiled, "Yeah, he has that quality about him."

"I'd better go before I start crying."

"If you want. You could always stay here and wait."

I walked down two of the steps, "No, I'm going to find Seth." I paused, choosing my next words carefully, "Sue, I never meant to hurt him."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked briskly away. "Lilly! Lilly, what did you mean?"

I arrived at Emily's quickly, "Seth, Sam, Emily?"

I vaguely remembered Sue saying they would be behind the house, so I walked on the wrap around porch, "Seth?"

I didn't see him, but I smelled him. I followed the trail, meandering through the trees of a forest I'd never been to before. I let my mind blank and simply followed the scent of him. "Seth?" I let my voice carry softly through the trees.

"Lilly?" Came seconds later.

"Seth!" I sighed, and dissolved into his arms. I noted mildly that he was actually wearing a shirt. "What are you boys doing out here? The others are here, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I thought we weren't meeting until lunch."

I bit my lip, "Yeah, it's been a ruff morning, and I didn't figure the boys would mind if I nabbed you early. I hope it's okay."

Jake appeared smiling, "Yeah, it's okay, I was just about to let Seth here out to play. You kids have fun."

As we walked to his truck I grinned at Seth, "So, just whom was Jake letting you out to play with?"

He growled, and picked me up, slinging me easily over his shoulder, "You! You are a silly girl. I was going to go home and make lunch for you!"

"Awe…you mean I don't get to have lunch now?"

"Hmmm…I guess so. If you ask nicely."

"Please, I'm hungry!"

Bending down, Seth managed to lay me on the ground, before laying himself parallel to me, and whispering into my ear, "Lilly, I'll always take care of you."

I giggled, trying to ignore the burning in the back of my throat, as I leaned up to kiss him. He was unbelievably warm. With him, there would be no need for a heater in the winter, although I could imagine he would be a pain to sleep next to in the heat of the summer. I stopped thinking at that point; I would only get myself in trouble. I took my mind back to Seth, intent on tasting him as thoroughly as propriety would allow in the short time I had.

He seemed just as objectified as I was, attacking me with vigor, his hands exploring my body, but I regained control when his warm hands started to slip under my shirt, "Shouldn't we get to your house for lunch?" I gasped out.

He sighed, letting most of his weight rest on me, his head on my chest. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders; he was breathing every bit as hard as I was. Finally he mumbled, "Yeah, I guess." And rolled off of me, springing to his feet and offering me a hand.

I looked at it and smiled fondly, "Huh, kind of reminds you of something that happened a long time ago."

Yanking me up to his chest, he gave me a searing kiss that left my head spinning and my heart racing.

We both had managed to stop gasping by the time we walked through his front door. Sue wasn't home, gone to Charlie's I assumed. It was for the best, though. While Seth's pasta boiled, we continued our gentle exploration on his sofa.

I wanted him so badly, in both ways. But the truth was, I couldn't do either of them with him. If we had sex, and then I left the next morning, he would hate me. I could never bear to have him hate me. Every time he started to attempt, venturing under my shirt, I gently pulled his hands away or told him to check the pasta. I didn't have the heart to lie to him again, so I carefully dismissed his whimpers of disappointment before silencing him with a deep kiss.

After lunch, we talked a while before watching an old movie. I didn't see most of it, because I was too busy thinking, and watching the expressions on Seth's beautiful face. I wasn't particularly fond of television, it seemed far too bright, and the cinema was far too overdramatic for my tastes. Seth seemed to think that I needed to see the next movie in sequence, so he popped it in. I had no urge to stop him, I just wanted to be with him. Seth would kiss me occasionally this time, his lips lingering on my neck so I could feel his breath against my skin.

Apparently, to my chagrin, there was a third movie. The fact that we were watching movies didn't bother me. I hadn't planned anything else, and I was content as long as he was next to me.

It appeared that I drifted off during the last movie because the next time I opened my eyes, I was being spooned by Seth in his bedroom. He was sound asleep, his breathing even and deep. I turned over to face him, looping the fingers of one hand in his hair and using the other to grasp his hand over my heart. Like earlier, I could feel the heat of his skin through the fabric of my t-shirt. He didn't know it, but I was saying goodbye. I wanted to remember everything about him. I stared at him for what seemed like hours, not daring to let my eyes close again and steal more time from me.

Idly, I glanced at his wall clock. A horrible pain ached in my chest. It was eleven thirty. It was time for me to leave. Suppressing my sobs, I kissed his forehead and then I brushed my lips against his. Standing carefully, I looked around his room, committing every detail to memory. The sweater from my first visit was still folded neatly on top of his desk. I picked it up, and brought it to my chest, clutching it there.

My heart breaking, I looked back at Seth, "Bye." I walked to his door, shutting it softly behind me, before pressing my back to it, "I'll never forget you." With those words, the tears started to fall silently. I wanted so desperately to turn back around, but I couldn't. When I had reached the edge of the woods, I whispered softly through my tears, "Seth, I'll always love you."

THE END

* * *

This is the last chapter of Nightfall Is Bliss. I'm not sure what I will do for the sequel, but there will be one, I'm not that mean.I have posted info that you will need for the sequel on my profile, so you don't get confused. The sequel will have much more plot, this was basically just Seth and Lilly **_fall_**ing in love. Seth and Lilly will find out what the other is, in the sequel. I wrote this chapter in two days. I'd like to ask everyone to review.

I say sequel, but it's really more part two in my story. It's not going to have the same feel, and there will be a lot of grief in the first two chapters followed by some pretty nail-biting scenes. I will either create it as a "new story" or I will simply keep adding to this story. If I create a new story, you can look for it to be titled, "Never Look Back." Or something like that. I will let you guys know, or you can just add me to author alert and be done with it. **wink**wink**

We will get to see what Oliver has found out about his "aunt" and we will see more of her as well. The mysteriously absent Nigel will reappear. Lilly will wear a corset. Holly will be depressing...as usual. Gerry will nag Oliver, and the twins will continue to act like one person...for a reason.

My friend, Purplereader29 has been a big help, and I want eveyone to know that she is a really good writer. (See: Agent Cullen & Ruby Choker) K, your advice has been invaluble, and I can't wait to see what you think of this last chapter! (P.S. Can you help me with a title...I'm kinda stuck?)

I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. I can't wait to get back to writing the next part.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all on the other side.

-Jenn

P.S.S. Reviews are welcome! I love you guys!


	15. Memo: Please Read

Hello to everyone! This is just a memo on the sequal. It will be called 'Taking Chances'. It will pick up just a few hours after Lilly leaves. The song for the first chapter will be 'Almost Lover' By A Fine Frenzy, so if you feel like it, you can listen to the song to get in the mood. I should have the first chapter up by this weekend, but at the latest, the start of next week. Can't make any promises.

Here's a tiny little preview for the first chapter. (And I do mean tiny.)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Seth Clearwater**_

I thought I was at home when I woke up, but everything in the house looked older. This must have been another dream. Excitement filled me.

"Lilly! Megan!"

Instead, my sister walked into the room holding a carton of ice cream, "What are you screaming about, Seth?"

"Where is Megan?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Who's Megan?"....

* * *

I hope everyone will go and take a look at my Holly back story I've posted, because it will help explain somethings. It's called 'Hell's Bells'. I'd like to hear what you guys think. My reviews for the last chapter were so awesome.

I love you guys!

-Jenn

P.S. Don't forget to add me to Author Alert. Woundn't want to miss the second part!


End file.
